Lovino en Wonderland
by lordThneed
Summary: Lovino se ha perdido en el  bosque,para salir tendra que aliarse con un grupo de idiotas y derrotar al mal.Pero..podra resistir a no asesinarlos uno por uno? Magia, cuentos y yaoi.Spamano AU. Omake
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa!

Después de mucho tiempo he regresado! Lamento no haber seguido con el otro fic pero, la escuela y todo eso no me daban tiempo.

Este fic originalmente es un guión teatral que hice para una obra de teatro en la escuela (en la cual fui directora/guionista/actriz/productora/encargada del vestuario) mientras estudiaba para mi examen de historia me vino una idea...comprarme un látigo n.n y el guión hacerlo un fic.

Este fic esta dedicado a mis amigas de la escuela que me han apoyado, a mi familia, a mi ahijado "papahuatito con lanchas ********* ********* de ninguno" y a todos los que han leído mi fic en FF.N

-Konoyaro- dialogo

"_Konoyaro" _pensamiento.

Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya-sama, solamente el fic es mío y uso a los personajes como marionetas para que hagan lo que me plazca.

"Lovino en Wonderland"

Mi nombre es Lovino Vargas, vivo en Italia. Cierto día mi abuelo (un hombre que a pesar de todo se sigue viendo joven, ¡ACASO TIENE ELIXIR DE ETERNA JUVENTUD!) me mando a ir al bosque y comprar una botella de vino en la tienda que esta escondida en el dichoso bosque. El caso es que...¡LLEVO PERDIDO TRES DIAS EN ESTE ESTUPIDO BOSQUE DE MIERDA!.

-Ya verán cuando regrese a casa, pateare al viejo decrepito por donde no le da el sol y a Feliciano lo haré mi esclavo durante 1 año- del dije a la nada, estaba demasiado malhumorado como para gritar.

Siguió caminando durante un rato hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención, en un escaparate de cristal había un mapa y se acerco a ver. Busco el punto rojo que dijera "usted se encuentra aquí" y decía en letras rojas en grande "ESTE BOSQUE NO TIENE SALIDA"

-...- 5 segundos después ya estaba rompiendo el escaparate y casi incendiándolo, de no ser porque no tenia cerillos.

-Como sea, alguien debe de pasar por aquí, entonces le pediré "amablemente" que me lleve- me dije para mi mismo mientras seguía caminando.

Mientras tanto en una oscura mazmorra, se encontraba un chico rubio, de cejas pobladas y ojos verdes. Buscaba, preocupado algo en los frascos, los revolvía, los arrojaba al piso y así seguía.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando!- grito desesperado- Ya se me acabo la _Inocence _ y sin ella no podré pagar le a Iván las clases de mago, ese stupid bastard me ha estado cobrado mas.- suspiro cansado – no me quedara de otra mas que robársela a alguien.

Se aproximo a un armario y saco una bola de cristal.

-Veamos, que tenemos por aquí-dijo mientras el humo blanco empezaba a aparecer dentro de la bola, un segundo después escucho "solo hoy por 99.90 llévese la TOBI"- Agh..de nuevo agarro la señal de televisión.- se quejo el ingles, el humo se volvió negro y vio a un chico castaño, ojos miel y de estatura media caminando por un bosque, se puso sus lentes de rayos X y, efectivamente ese chico tenia una gran cantidad de _Inocence_en su corazón.

-Acabo de encontrar una buena presa el día de hoy- dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras empezaba a desarrollar su plan.

Regresando con nuestro querido italiano tsundere...

-Ugh..tengo hambre..estoy cansado y quiero salir de este maldito bosque- dijo mientras sentía que todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo se iban y lo dejaban, sintió como caía al piso, siempre había odiado ensuciarse y en ese momento quería estar unos momentos así, pero todo se empezó a volver negro y solo alcanzo a divisar unas piernas de un hombre seguramente, y escucho un "¿Estas bien?". Pero ya estaba sumido en un sueño en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Continuara..._

Bueno, va a ser tal vez un poco largo y prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán mas largos que este.

¿Quién sera la persona misteriosa que vio Lovino?

¿Qué es la _Inocence _?

Agradecimientos a todos los que hallan llegado hasta aquí, ya el viernes terminan los exámenes así que tal vez el sábado actualicé.

Saio y gracias por darle una oportunidad.

Ciao!

Se aceptan reviews y todo lo que me quieran dar.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciao!

Gomenasai! Se suponía que el viernes lo iba a escribir pero...me puse a leer fics, escuchar Panic! At the Disco y ver Sherlock así que...cuando me dormí recordé el fic...jeje..je?

Este fic originalmente es un guión teatral que hice para una obra de teatro en la escuela (en la cual fui directora/guionista/actriz/productora/encargada del vestuario) mientras estudiaba para mi examen de historia me vino la fumada idea de...comprarme un látigo n.n y el guión hacerlo un fic.

Este fic esta dedicado a mis amigas de la escuela que me han apoyado, a mi familia, a mi ahijado "papahuatito con lanchas ********* ********* de ninguno" y a todos los que han leído mi fic en FF.N

-Konoyaro- dialogo

Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya-sama, solamente el fic es mío y uso a los personajes como marionetas para que hagan lo que me plazca.

"Lovino en Wonderland"

Cap. 2

Ugh...¿alguien anoto la matricula del camión que me arrollo? Me duele mucho la cabeza y oigo como mis tripas se quieren comer entre si (?), debería abrir mis ojos, pero, estoy muy cómodo, siento que estoy sobre algo blandito y caliente. Pesadamente abro mis ojos encontrándome con la estúpida luz del maldito Sol, algún día le daría al (1) lo necesario para apagar el Sol. Cuando por fin mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz del Sol me levanto del blandito lecho en el que dormía, me siento algo desorientado...ahora que lo pienso bien, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue haber caído inconsciente entonces...¿por qué estaba durmiendo sobre algo blandito? Fijo mi vista y veo una almohada grande...quizás demasiado como para que yo pudiera dormir ahí.

Escucho una risas y fijo mi vista hacia de donde provenían esas risas y veo...a un tipo con canas prematuras y los ojos inyectados en sangre...ok, sus ojos me asustan un poco, el ojisangrado esta tomando una lata de cerveza y come..¿wurts? egh..alemán tenia que ser, a su lado esta un tipo con una asquerosa barba, cabello rubio en melena y unos ojos de depravado, pervertido..y cara de Nicolás Maquiavelo (2) apuesto todos mis tomates a que ese tipo es un pervertido en potencia, mejor tener cuidado con el, de seguro es francés, en frente del tipo pervertido que..no se su nombre a si que lo llamare Maquiavelo, esta un tipo con cara de cumpleaños, su tez es morena, sus ojos brillan como dos esmeraldas y su cabello es castaño, de seguro español...de tan solo verlo me irrita y de seguro es un pedofilo, no se por que pero tengo esa corazonada.

-¿Quién rayos son ustedes?- pregunte, mi voz sonó insegura y asustada,..rayos.

-Eh! Por fin despertaste, nos preocupaste mucho-dijo el pedofilo.

-Repito, ¿Quién jodidos son ustedes y por que me hablas así? Igualado- le regañe, no me gustaba repetir las cosas y tampoco me gustaba que unos completos extraños me hablaran de "tú".

- _Calme-toi mon amour _(Cálmate mi amor)- me contesto Maquiavelo, igh..estúpidas clases de francés a las que me hizo ir mi abuelo, por desgracia supe que me decía...y no me gusto nada. Ese comentario se gano un cabezazo dejando al francés K.O

-Eh! Chico cálmate si no quieres unos golpes prusiacos- me amenazo el anciano.

-¡Prusia ya no es un maldito país! Golpéame y llamare a la mafia italiana para que te ponga zapatos de cemento y luego ¡flup! Directo al agua- le grite mientras le enviaba una mirada asesina a la que el me correspondía con odio.

Sentí como alguien me empezaba a acariciar el cabello (no mi rulito no) haciendo que me calmara, voltee y vi al estúpido español que estaba acariciando todavía mi cabello.

-No tienes que ser así de agresivo, Gilbert cálmate- dijo con su cara de cumpleaños.

-Esta bien, por cierto chibi, mi nombre es Gilbert Beilschmidt y este awesome pollito es Gilbird- dijo el retrasado mental mientras señalaba al pollo que estaba en su cabeza.

-Vuelve a decirme chibi y tu pollo se convertirá en Gilbird rostisado-le amenacé.

-Yo soy Francis Bonnefoy je suis le meilleur sommeil que tu as eu (soy el mejor sueño que hayas tenido)- ante ese ultimo comentario puse cara de asco.

-Yo soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo- dijo con felicidad..este tipo en serio me hacia tener impulsos asesinos.

-Yo soy Lovino Vargas y no crean que los llamare por su nombre, Bonnefoy a ti te llamare Maquiavelo, Beilsh...Wellshi...como sea el prusiaco tu serás llamado idiota y Fernández tu serás bastardo- dije feliz mientras los otros me miraban con odio, perversión y..¿felicidad?

-Nos llamaras así para no encariñarte con nosotros por si algo pasa ¿verdad?- pregunto el bastardo español.

-eh..si, como tu digas- respondí con sarcasmo.

-Por cierto Lovi, ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto.

-Es Lovino, joder! Y claro que tengo hambre! No he comido en 3 días!- respondí con enojo.

-Ten-me lanzo un tomate que, torpemente logre atraparlo. Me senté en el piso junto a ellos.

-Por cierto Lovino amore, ¿qué hacías por aquí?- pregunto el francés pervertido.

-Pues, mi abuelo me mando a comprar vino en una tienda que esta escondida en el bosque pero, después de seguir el camino amarillo tenia que elegir entre dos caminos y escogí el de la derecha y pues...me perdí- conteste, creo que estaba sonrojado y al parecer eso causo un sonrojo en esa bola de pervertidos.- ¿Y ustedes que hacen por aquí?

-Pues, aunque no lo creas nosotros somos hermanos, adoptado claro-dijo el español.

-El caso es que nuestra madre adoptiva nos trataba mal blabla...la llevamos a conocer a la vecina que se rumoraba que era una bruja blablabla nuestra "madre" se comió la casa de la vecina que era de dulces blablabla la bruja la metió en el horno y se la comió y pudimos ser libres blablabla fin- dijo el prusiaco desquitado de la pena, yo abrí mis ojos tanto como puede en primer lugar por que lo contaba como si fuera algo de todos los días y en segunda porque había una bruja caníbal.

-Esperen, ¿quién de ustedes es Hansel y quien es Gretel?- pregunte.

-Francis, de nuevo diciendo nombres falsos respecto a esa historia?- pregunto Gilbert mientras levantaba una ceja y el francés volteaba a otro lado nervioso.

-Me imagino que ustedes sabrán como volver- me aventure a preguntar.

-Pues la verdad no, pero Francis estaba dejando un rastro de migajas- dijo Antonio mientras señalaba una canasta que tenia un montón de migajas.

-Francis, ¿por qué la canasta esta llena?- pregunto Gilbert enojado.

-EH..JAJAJA..JA-reia nervioso el francés- Ustedes solo me dijeron que llevara la canasta.

-¡Pensamos que lo habías intuido! Ahora ¡¿cómo regresaremos?-grito el español con el ceño fruncido, wow me senté en el piso y saque una bolsa con tomates que había ahí, los comía mientras veía la escena que montaban.

-Lo siento señoritos perfectos! ¡¿Además para que queremos regresar a casa, es todo un chiquero?- grito el francés defendiéndose.

10 minutos después...

Al principio fue divertido pero ahora estoy completamente aburrido, ahora se peleaban por cosas como que, Antonio le había robado a Gilbert el patito de goma, Francis el muñeco de tomate de Antonio y Gilbert el osito de felpa de Francis.

-Ey ustedes bola de anormales! Que les parece si en lugar de discutir trabajamos ju...junto...juntos! para salir de aquí- propuse, la verdad me puse muy nervioso, al abrir los ojos (los tenia cerrados) vi a los estupidos con las caras rojas ¿acaso tenian calentura o que?.

-WAHH! Que buena idea Lovi!- me dijo el jodido, bastardo y estupido español mientras me abrazaba efusivamente y restregaba su cara en mi mejilla. En un rapido movimiento logre separarlo de una patada en las partes nobles.

-Muérete bastardo!- le grite.

-Mañana empezaremos a tratar de salir de aquí, por hoy deberíamos dormir- dijo Francis.

-Chibi solo tenemos 3 cobijas- dijo Gilbert mientras sacaba las 3 cobijas que una tenia bordada la bandera de Francia, otra la de España y otra la de Prusia.

-Entiendo- conteste mientras le quitaba la cobija con la bandera de Prusia y me acomodaba para dormir.

-Oye! Maldito chibi!-grito mientras se hacia bolita y se dormía en el piso. No le mostré importancia así que caí en los brazos de Morfeo rápidamente.

...Me desperté en la madrugada, el trio de idiotas estaba dormido. Estaba haciendo frió así que, me quite la cobija y tape al idiota con ella, si no el muy idiota se resfriaría. Tome una capa que se veía calientita y me tape con ella, olía a tomate , de seguro que era del idiota español.

Volví a caer dormido.

_Continuara.._

Ciao!

Por hoy eso es todo.

(1)= Para los que no sepan es un doctor malvado que quiere gobernar el area limítrofe, sale en Phineas y Fher.

(2): Es un tipo que hizo una obra llamada "El Príncipe" (cuando era el Renacimiento) ahora es considerada la bíblia de los políticos, la otra vez nos mostró el profe de historia una pintura de el (estábamos viendo un PowerPoint) y su mirada es penetrante, de depravado y pervertido y te incomoda.

Muchas gracias a todos que han leído el fic.

Especialmente a "_**Neko**__" _y a "_**Mizuki Makino-sama"**_

Gracias por leer.

Saio!

Acepto reviews, tomates, pollos, rosas pero no franceses.


	3. Chapter 3

Dia duit!

Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero, es que ya ven que subí otro fic y pues...por eso. Hoy quise aprovechar que funcionaron mis amenazas para que nos dejaran salir temprano de la escuela, solo saque mi pistola y le dije al director: Si no salimos temprano le disparo a los vidrios de la escuela. Y funciono :B Ok, no hice eso, lo hice con la navaja Suiza de una amiga...ok eso tampoco, hoy tuvieron taller los maestros y por eso, además mañana me toca deportes y llegaría cansada (¡A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE QUE NOS DEN 2 HORAS!).

Este fic originalmente es un guión teatral que hice para una obra de teatro en la escuela (en la cual fui directora/guionista/actriz/productora/encargada del vestuario) mientras estudiaba para mi examen de historia me vino la fumada idea de...comprarme un látigo n.n y el guión hacerlo un fic.

Este fic esta dedicado a mis amigas de la escuela que me han apoyado, a mi familia, a mi ahijado "papahuatito con lanchas ********* ********* de ninguno" y a todos los que han leído mi fic en FF.N

-Konoyaro- dialogo

Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya-sama, solamente el fic es mío y uso a los personajes como marionetas para que hagan lo que me plazca.

"Lovino en Wonderland"

Cap. 3

-Lovi~ lovi~ despierta!- escuche la voz del bastardo, no quería despertar estaba muy a gusto. Llámenme flojo o como quieran pero nadie me quita mis horas de sueño.

-Déjalo Antonio, el se perderá el desayuno- dijo el muy idiota de Maquiavelo.

-Claro, el grandioso yo se comerá su parte, a pesar de que sean tomates yo me los comeré!- grito el idiota.

Rápidamente me levante y empecé a olisquear (?) buscando mis preciosos tomates, al encontrarlos me los empecé a comer feliz y contento.

Una hora después empezamos a caminar en búsqueda de la salida de ese maldito bosque.

-Como desearía tener un delicioso plato de pasta, o una pizza, tan siquiera comer pollo- se quejaba el italiano, a pesar de haber comido un delicioso tomate, deseaba comer algo de carne o pollo.

-Haz…dicho…¿pollo ?- pregunto el idiota mientras me enviaba un aura asesina que me asusto, solo un poco.

-Etto..Lovi, deberías retirar lo que dijiste- me sugirió el bastardo español.

Iba a responderle algo pero sentí como algo se impactaba en mi mejilla y me hacia caer al piso, cuando enfoque bien mi vista vi al idiota prusiaco con el puño levantado, lleve una de mis manos a mi mejilla, me dolía, pero no lo diría, no lloraría, ya estaba acostumbrado a estar solo así que no tenia caso. Sentí como alguien me abrazaba, al voltear vi al bastardo español, se veía preocupado por mi. Tocaba mi mejilla de forma delicada, como si la tocara muy fuerte se rompería.

Trate de alejarlo de un manotazo pero el me detuvo. Vi como miraba con fiereza a su hermano...sus ojos esmeraldas habían dejado ese lin...eh...BRILLO INOCENTE! YO NO IBA A DECIR LINDO, NO IBA A DECIR LINDO! Como sea, prosigo perdió ese brillo inocente y alegre de sus ojos, ahora tenia ira y odio? Ok..debía hacer algo...¡NO ES QUE ME PREOCUPE POR ESE PAR DE IDIOTAS! Es que si no hago algo terminaran matándose y yo terminaría viajando con el pervertido francés de Maquiavelo, y yo no podría soportar eso.

-Bastardo...yo..-pero no pude proseguir por que me miro con esa mirada penetrante.

-Lovino no dejare que te hagan daño- me dijo mientras se ponía de pie directo a golpear al prusiaco.

Arghhh...no me queda de otra mas que utilizar ese recurso, hace años que no lo utilizo.

-Toni...-le llame con voz dulce e inocente, típica de Feliciano, puse ojos de cordero a medio morir, estaba sentado de una forma adorable y linda, me leve unos dedos a la boca señalando algo de pena, y pues no ocupaba sonrojarme, ya lo estaba.

Esos 2 (el idiota y el bastardo) me miraron con los ojos desorbitados y con un poco (sarcasmo, era un río de sangre!) de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

-Toni-nii no golpees a Gil-nii- le suplique poniendo la carita aun mas tierna, arghh...a la mierda los asesinaría cuando eso terminara.

Los dos asintieron mientras limpiaban su sangre. Vi como alguien extendía su mano, al alzar la cabeza vi a Maquiavelo. Tome su mano inseguro y me levanto.

-Veo que eres un buen actor, pero, algún día hacer esas expresiones te traerá problemas con esos dos, recuerda que Gilbert ama a los pollitos y por eso no comemos pollo, bueno, a veces no escapamos y comemos un poco pero luego tenemos que cepillarnos los dientes y esconder los recibos- me susurro, tal vez...Francis no era tan mala persona, después de todo no había intentado ninguna cosa pervertida conmigo, quizás si pueda confiar en el.

-Gil-nii, lo siento mucho, no recordaba que no te gustaba lo de comer pollos y todo eso. No volverá a pasar- me disculpe con un tono dulce y de arrepentimiento.

-N-no hay problema, el Gran Oree-sama tal vez se paso un poco respecto a ese tema, ¿te duele?- me pregunto mientras señalaba mi mejilla.

-No me duele Gil-nii- respondí con un tono a la Feliciano. Era mentira, me dolia con horrores, arghh definitivamente mataría al prusiaco.

-Toni-nii, lamento haberte hecho preocupar- me disculpe con ojos llorosos.

-Ah...no te preocupes Lovi, yo te cuidare siempre- me respondió con esa sonrisa de cumpleaños.

-Humm..si queremos salir de aquí es mejor que nos apresuremos idiotas- les dije mientras caminaba y volvía a mostrar mi yo normal.

"Ughh...aun así es lindo" sin darse cuenta Gilbert y Antonio habían pensado lo mismo.

Llevaban ya rato caminando, a Lovino le habían puesto una gasa (o esas cosas) en la mejilla. Estaban todos en su mundo cuando escucharon:

"Oi Supein! Kotoshi mo tomato ga takusan toreta zo, kono yaro!"

Buono! Tomato buono tomato,

Buono, buono, ooh! Tomato!

Aka agete midori sagete!

Tomato-mato-mato, hn.

Pasuta ni wa tomato daro

Pissha ni mo tomato daro

Miwaku no akai tesoro

Tomato daisuki

Demo

Rapidamente saque mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón…que vergüenza...esa canción la había compuesto y la había grabado el…Dios que alguien lo mate.

-Ciao? ¿Quien habla ?- pregunte.

-Nii-san! Meso meso!- empezó a llorar el retrasado mental de mi hermano.

-Deja de llorar idiota!- le regañe.

-Lo siento, nii-chan, es que estaba muy asustado. El abuelo esta muy preocupado por ti.¿Donde estas ? ve~ -pregunto.

-Feliciano…me perdí en el bosque-le conté avergonzado, siempre le decía a el que no se perdiera y yo fui el que termino perdiéndose, genial.

-Ve~ dime que es lo que ves y trataremos de encontrarte-

-Feliciano, aquí se ve…- pero no pude terminar porque…EL MALDITO DE MI CELULAR SE LE ACABO LA CARGA Y SE APAGO! NO! AHI VA MI ESPERANZA!

-¿Con quien hablabas Lovi?-pregunto el bastardo.

-Con mi hermano menor, pero a mi celular se le acabo la carga-respondí.

-Que mal que olvidamos nuestros celulares con la bruja esa- respondió el idiota.

-Por cierto Lovino, la canción de tu tono del celular...era cantada por ti ¿verdad?- pregunto Maquiavelo.

-...-

-WAHH! LOVI-LOVE CANTAS MUY BIEN!-

-...-

-No cantas tan bien que el gran Oree-sama pero, algún día podríamos hacer un awesome dueto-

-...-

-Lovino mon amour, ¿por qué tan callado?-

-...-seguí caminando, estaba sonrojado y no quería que esa bola de anormales me viera así.

Al tiempo, vimos una casita, se veía acogedora y había algo que olía bien...tal vez era comida. Gilbert se acerco y abrió la puerta, todos entramos en ella, cuando terminamos de pasar Gilbert la cerro...

_Continuara..._

Hola!

Por hoy eso es todo, en el siguiente cap. aparecerán los malvados!

Gracias por leer!

Daré algunos agradecimientos, del fic "Adivinación" gracias a: **PrincesaLuna23, Remula Black, ****Sunrise13, Merlina-Vulturi.**

Gracias por sus reviews :B y por haberme agregado a historias favoritas.

De Lovino en Wonderland: **Ying-Yang-Z, Nekolandia, PrincesaLuna23, Mizuki Makino-sama.**

Gracias por sus reviews y por haberme agregado a historias favoritas, significa mucho para mí.

También gracias a todos los que han leído estos fics, estoy inmensamente agradecida, además de que me hace saber que mis fics no son un asco!

Ahora un aviso: Debido a que este tiempo se me han ocurrido buenas cosas pero cuando voy a escribirlo se me olvida, tratare de publicar la mayoría de las ideas para sacarlas de mi sistema.

Gracias por leer. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dia duit!

(se abre un telón y aparezco en chibi con mi uniforme escolar, mi sombrero de bruja y el cabello suelto)

Yo: Este fic originalmente es un guión teatral que hice para una obra de la escuela (en la cual fui directora/guionista/actriz/productora/encargada del vestuario). Les mandaría el video de la obra pero...me da pena, además el audio no es bueno porque unos irrespetuosos de otro salón estaban haciendo mucho ruido. Además que tuvimos que reutilizar a algunos compañeros porque a otros les importo un bledo y se fueron a hacer un tonto examen.

Este fic esta dedicado a mis amigas de la escuela que me han apoyado, a mi familia, a mi ahijado "papahuatito con lanchas ********* ********* de ninguno" y a todos los que han leído mi fic en FF.N que gracias por leerlo. También a mi maestra de español del año pasado que me dejo presentar esta obra tan rara.

Por ultimo Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya-sama, solamente el fic es mío y uso a los personajes como marionetas para que hagan lo que me plazca.

...OmO...

"Lovino en Wonderland"

Cap. 4

Al entrar me dio un...no se que que, que se yo...porque NO ME DIO UN POCO DE MIEDO! Repito No. La casita era modesta, había un televisor de pantalla plana de 50 pulgadas, un Wii y un Kinect, instrumentos de Guitar Hero , una pista de baile (de esas que se encienden) y un jacuzzi...muy modesta (sarcasmo).

Había una mesa elegante con cuatro sillas alrededor, había sobre ella tres platos de sopa, el bastardo español y el idiota prusiaco se acercaron y los muy idiotas metieron sus dedos a los platos...ugh que asco. Los dos descerebrados se pusieron a dar saltitos y gritaban.

-Igh! Esta caliente!- gritaban al unísono, ugh lastima que no traigo mis adoradas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

-Par de estúpidos! Era de saberse que aun estaba caliente!-les grite.

-Si la sopa esta caliente, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estas personas se fueron- dedujo Francis, ¿¡Que? Ya me estaba cansando llamarlo Maquiavelo.

En eso escuchamos un sonido que provenía del otro lado de la puerta, rápidamente nos fuimos a esconder. Francis se escondió debajo de una cama, estaba oculto por las sabanas largas, Gilbert se oculto detrás de la pantalla y yo entre a un armario donde el idiota español me siguió.

-Mira Lovi, por fin podremos tener un momento de intimidad a solas- me dijo en un tono de voz que me asusto mucho, Antonio se pego mas a mi cuerpo...podía sentir su...espera...oh Dios! El maldito bastardo tenia músculos! En sus brazos y en su pecho...merda..

-Idiota aléjate!-le dije en voz baja mientras escuchábamos como alguien entraba a la casa.

-No~ -respondió el maldito español mientras juntaba mas su cuerpo con el mio..Dios mátame...de seguro en otra vida fui Hitler, yo llevaba la peste negra o yo fui el virus o el meteorito que acabo con los dinosaurios para tener que soportar a este idiota.

Sentía como sus manos jugaban con mi cabello, su mano derecha empezó a bajar hasta poder acariciarme una mejilla, mientras que con la otra llego a mi cuello. Se agacho para poder quedar a mi altura, me empezó a susurrar cosas en al parecer su idioma español, yo no entendía pero por como me miraba...hacia que me sonrojara, su mano izquierda se aparto de mi cuello y fue directo a mi boca ya que, había soltado un gruñido y un gritito (..un gritito masculino).

-S-Se-seño-señor Rusia, la-la s-so-sopa sabe mala- se quejo una voz temblorosa, Antonio y yo nos quedamos en silencio total.

-Ahora que lo dices es cierto, sabe a dedos- dijo otra voz.

-Da..huele a humano- dijo la tercera voz, se escuchaba espeluznante y sádica. Antonio y yo nos quedamos en piedra.

Escuche como unos pasos se acercaban, oh Dios! Este seria mi fin, ¡Aun no puede ser mi fin! Aun no me han dado mi primer beso..eh..quiero decir aun no he DADO mi primer beso, todavía no he perdido mi virginidad, no le he ganado a Feliciano en nada, aun no he cumplido el sueño que tenia con mi mejor amigo de la infancia...aun no nos hemos vuelto a ver! Este no seria mi fin! Tome al bastardo español por los hombros y lo pegue a la pared, el me miraba con lujuria y deseo? Ojala no sea eso, yo me pegue a el, quedando de frente haciendo que me sonrojara por el contacto entre nuestros cuerpos, el muy aprovechado me abrazo haciendo que nos pegáramos como lapa, y mis estúpidos sonrojos iban en aumento.

En eso la puerta se abre, ocultándonos (se abría para adentro). Vi aun hombre alto, se veía que era fuerte, su cabello era rubio platino y sus ojos violetas. Tomo una bufanda rosa que estaba colgada, se la enredo en el cuello y salió por la puerta cerrándola. Me relaje en ese momento.

-Oye idiota ya suéltame- le ordene mientras trataba de alejarme de el.

-No, Antonio necesita a Lovino- dijo con un tono inocente pero al mismo tiempo evidenciaba un doble sentido. Le di una patada donde...ustedes ya saben, creo que lo dejare sin hijos si vuelvo a patearlo así, el muy nenita estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el piso.

-Tal vez estén en el bosque, no deben estar muy lejos da- dijo el ruso mientras escuchamos como salían de la casa. Durante unos minutos permanecí ahí por si se les ocurría volver, cuando parecía seguro salí y saque al bastardo mientras lo arrastraba.

-Lovi! Wah! Si me vuelves a patear así te quedaras sin diversión!- lloro el bastardo, que bebe, solo fue una patada en...espera...acaba de decir que yo...

-¡¿Por qué carajo dices eso?- le grite enfadado.

-...por nada Lovi- me respondió mientras se paraba de nuevo.

-Nos salvamos por poco- dijo Francis haciendo su presencia mientras salía debajo de la cama.

-Si, soy tan awesome- respondió triunfal el prusiaco.

En eso la puerta de entrada se abrió revelando al tipo espeluznante y otros tres que no paraban de temblar ¿Acaso tenían parkinson?.

-Sabia que había humanos en la casa da, han sido muy malos por entrar aquí da, así que se pueden ser uno conmigo o recibir un castigo- dijo con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro mientras sacaba un tubería.

-El increíblemente awesome Gilbert no será uno con nadie- respondió el idiota.

-Por mas que ande necesitado, mon amour, no llego tan lejos como para eso- respondió el francés.

-Solamente Lovi se hará uno conmigo- respondió el bastardo español.

-Eto...¿de que hablan?-pregunte, todos me miraban con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, si lo admito, no había entendido a que se refería con: Ser uno conmigo.

-Ya luego te lo explicare Lovi- me dijo el bastardo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pero me lo tienes que explicar bien –le dije, en ese momento sentí como alguien me observaba muy fijamente, al voltear me encontré con los ojos de el ruso, su sonrisa se volvió maligna.

-Ohhh da, veo que tienes una gran cantidad de _**Inocence **_dentro de ti, también se ve que es muy poderosa.-

-¿Qué es la _**Inocence**_?- le pregunte un poco asustado.

- Pequeño niño iluso, ni sabes lo que es la _**Inocence.**_ Pero… aún tienen un camino por recorrer. Así que, ésta vez dejaré que se vayan. Pero, cuando los vuelva a ver…no tendré piedad de ustedes.- responde con una sonrisa maquiavélica

Sin pensarlo dos veces todos salimos de ahí, seguimos caminando pero no deja de inquietarme lo que había dicho el ruso ¿Qué secretos había detrás de eso que el llamaba _**Inocence**_? ¿A que se refería con que yo tenia una gran cantidad de eso?.

_**Continuara...**_

...OmO...

Konichiwa!

Aquí la brujita, por hoy lo dejo así porque me duele el estomago y me siento cansada.

Gracias por sus reviews y por haberme agregado a historias favoritas, significa mucho para mí:

**Mizuki Makino-sama: **Jajaja! Gracias por tu review, lo se ese era el caso () es que si Francia le hacia algo ewe terminaríamos sin el en el fic. Gracias por leerlo :B

**Nekolandia**: Aquí esta ya el siguiente cap! Gracias por estarme apoyando con todo esto (dando una sonrisa) gracias por leer y el review :D

**LovinaxTonio95**: Muajaja! Ya ves por la pena no te puedo mostrar el video e.e además que destruyeron nuestra escenografía (tanto que tardamos coloreando y dibujando en la cosa esa que parecía de tela). Mala suerte que no se puedan sacar los personajes de la compu. Gracias por el review! Me haces feliz con eso!

**Ying-Yang-Z: **Ya salieron los villanos! Y todavía faltan mas! En los siguientes caps. Los pondre c: Gracias por leer y el review! Y el apoyo!

**Onny-Chan:** En primer lugar, ¿te puedo llamar Onny-chan? Es que siempre he querido llamar a alguien así, tengo muchas Onee-chans pero nunca me han dejado decirles Onny-chan o algo así. (recuperando la compostura) Lovino es tan violable ajajaja, todavía no queda definido que es la _**Inocence **_pero en unos cuantos capítulos (quizás el siguiente) se dira lo que es, gracias por todo :D.

Gracias a todos los que han leído el fic! Me siento eternamente agradecida con ustedes!

Saio!

Recuerden Danonino, la leche, choco-krispies, zucaritas y otras cosas que digan que es para crecer mienten! _ yo sigo siendo pequeña a pesar de que comía mucho de eso!

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Dia duit!

(se abre un telón y aparezco en chibi con mi uniforme escolar, mi sombrero de bruja y el cabello suelto)

Yo: Este fic originalmente es un guión teatral que hice para una obra de la escuela (en la cual fui directora/guionista/actriz/productora/encargada del vestuario). Les mandaría el video de la obra pero...me da pena, además el audio no es bueno porque unos irrespetuosos de otro salón estaban haciendo mucho ruido. Además que tuvimos que reutilizar a algunos compañeros porque a otros les importo un bledo y se fueron a hacer un tonto examen.

Este fic esta dedicado a mis amigas de la escuela que me han apoyado, a mi familia, a mi ahijado "papahuatito con lanchas ********* ********* de ninguno" y a todos los que han leído mi fic en FF.N que gracias por leerlo. También a mi maestra de español del año pasado que me dejo presentar esta obra tan rara.

Por ultimo Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya-sama, solamente el fic es mío y uso a los personajes como marionetas para que hagan lo que me plazca.

...OmO...

"Lovino en Wonderland"

Cap. 5

Llevábamos ya tiempo caminando, mi estomago se empezaba a quejar cada vez mas fuerte.

-No es por nada pero, el gran oree-sama esta empezando a tener hambre- dijo Gilbert con cara de sufrimiento.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el idiota!- grite.

-Francis, no traías migajas en tu canasta?- pregunto Antonio mientras su estomago rugía.

-Eh.. Es que las iba lanzando para marcar por dónde pasábamos.- dijo mientras señalaba la canasta vacía - Para que los "señoritos delicadeza" no me regañen.

-Estúpido francés… no hay ningún rastro de migajas…-respondo mientras me asoma a ver el piso-¡Te las has comido, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?- le pregunto histérico, mientras lo zarandeaba.

-¡Hey, no estoy mintiendo! Si me las hubiera comido, no tendría hambre.- respondió mientras me miraba enojado y con cara de que yo lo pagaría caro después, pero, que importa no es nadie para amenazarme.

-¿En serio? Veamos si el detector de mentiras dice lo mismo… - respondío al borde de la locura, eso es lo que hace el hambre sumado a estar con un puñado de idiotas.

-¡Ya sé! De castigo, por habérselas comido, nos lo comemos a el.- propuso Gilbert con cara de loco, mientras lo veíamos como si fuera un alien.

De repente vemos un conejo que estaba saltando, venia hacia nosotros. Lo raro era que el conejo parecía humano, su estatura era mediana (un poco mas bajo que yo tal vez), cabello largo color negro y atado en un cola, sus ragos eran asiáticos y llevaba ropas chinas. De su cabello sobresalían dos orejas grandes negras.

-¿Saben? Dicen que el conejo asado sabe a pollo… -dijo Francis, el conejo solo se quedo mirándolo raro.

-¿En serio? Solamente hay una forma de descubrirlo…- respondió Antonio mientras miraba al conejo.

-Con una rica ensalada y listo!- completo Francis que también veía al conejo.

-Pero… ¿No tendrá pulgas?- pregunte, la verdad no me apetecía comerme un conejo pero, que mas da, tenia tanta hambre que me podría comer una vaca

- Más rico :9- respondio Gilbert.

El conejo, asustado se fue corriendo/saltando, nosotros lo seguimos. La lucha fue larga, al parecer el conejo sabia de artes marciales, pero gracias a que Antonio tenia un hacha pudimos atraparlo y amarrarlo.

- Mhm… Solamente necesitamos encender una fogata y, listo… asado de conejo :9- dijo Gilbert.

- No me coman, por favor aru- dijo mientras lloraba el conejo, esperen...¿el conejo habla? Así no me lo podré comer, ni modo- Créanme, no tengo un buen sabor aru. Pero, si me sueltan, los llevaré a un lugar donde podrán comer mucho aru.-

- No hay que hacerle caso, mejor hay que comérnoslo- dijo el idiota con los ojos muy abiertos y con cara de maniático.

-¿Saben? Un solo conejo no les bastará para alimentar a un chico que parece chica, un pervertido, un idiota con cara de anuncio de pasta dental y un estúpido de canas prematuras. Pero…yo conozco un lugar donde pueden comer tanto como quieran.- finalizo el conejo...esperen...

-¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES CHICO QUE PARECE CHICA? – le grite enojado, busque apoyo en los demás pero todos voltearon a otro lado, termine sentando en una esquina con un aura deprimente.

- Llévanos a ese lugar… ¡Rápido!- le pidió Francis serio.

Después de caminar durante un rato y enviar miradas a esos tres de si las miradas mataran ya estarían en el infierno, llegamos a una casa de dulces, en la puerta había un gatito, que...también parecía humano, tenia puesta una boina blanca, su cabello era rubio y su estatura era baja, al vernos se paro.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto.

-Tino aru!- grito el conejo y fue a abrazar al gato.

-Yao-san, usted también esta aquí- exclamo feliz el gato.

-Si~ ellos son unos...em...conocidos, el es Lovino, Gilbert, Francis y Antonio, chicos el es Tino aru- nos presento Yao.

-Un gusto- respondimos al unísono.

Entramos a la casita y encontramos un banquete de dulces, empezamos a comer gustosos.

- ¿Saben? Este lugar… me da escalofríos. Creo que deberíamos irnos.- respondió Francis, después de un rato.

-Siento como un toque de maldad en el aire.-respondí, la verdad tenia un mal presentimiento de estar ahí, sentía que algo malo sucedería.

-¡¿Eh? Bueno, pero al menos hay que quedarnos un poco más.- dijo Antonio mientras me ponía ojos de cachorrito abandonado, merda uno de mis puntos débiles.

- Está bien...¡Ah! ¡Yao!-

-¿Qué sucede? aru- me pregunta mientras comía un dulce.

- Tengo una duda. ¿Qué es la _**Inocence? **_-

-¿Así que quieres saber el significado de _**Inocence**_?

- Sí, por favor. Dígame qué es-

-Pues..yo también me pregunto que será aru- respondió mientras yo hacia una caída estilo anime.- Tino, ven aru-

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Queremos saber que es la _**Inocence**_ aru-

- La_** Inocence**_ es un gran poder. Todos al principio lo tenemos, pero, mientras vamos creciendo, va desapareciendo. Actualmente, los magos y brujas lo cobran al ofrecer algún servicio. Solo las personas de corazón puro tienen una _**Inocence **_tan poderosa que pueden cambiar al mundo a su antojo. Pero, si una persona obtiene una gran cantidad de _**Inocence**_ aún cuando no sea suya, también puede poseer ese poder.- respondió con una mirada seria.

-Ya veo- respondí, así que por fin sabia eso...Dios debía andar con cuidado si no quería que nada malo me pasara.

-Chibi, ya se esta haciendo de noche así que dormiremos aquí- me grito Gilbert.

-Unas horas después ya todos estaban dormidos, yo no podía dormir, estaba preocupado por mi hermano y mi abuelo, además de que todavía me costaba un poco de trabajo asimilar lo de la _**Inocence **_ y el raro sentimiento que sentía dentro de mi, quizás comí algo en mal estado. Ya no pude soportarlo mas y salí a respirar un poco de aire fresco, estaba asustado, todo eso era nuevo para mi, nunca había estado tanto tiempo separado de mi familia.

Mientras pensaba eso sentí como unos brazos fuertes me rodeaban la cintura, no ocupaba voltear atrás para saber de quien se trataba.

-Bastardo tienes 5 segundos para soltarme si no quieres plomo dentro de ti- le amenacé mientras sentía como me soltaba.

-Eso es cruel Lovi- se quejo.

-Cállate joder- le respondí, pasamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que el idiota sonrisa Colgate abrió la boca.

-Lovi, ¿estas bien? Haz estado muy callado y ni te molesto que Gilbert te llamara chibi- me miraba con sus ojos verdes, tenían un toque de preocupación en ellos.

-Idiota,¿cuántos años tienes?- le pregunte.

-23, tu tienes 15, no Lovi?- me pregunto.

-Idiota, tengo 17- le recrimine.

-¿En serio? Me alegra, así ya no pareceré un pederasta. Aparentas menos edad Lovi- respondo mientras me daba una sonrisa, haciendo que me sonrojase y volteara a otro lado.

-Cállate- pasamos otros minutos en silencio.

-Lovi, te molesta que Gilbert te diga chibi?- me pregunto.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas bastardo?-

-Es que siempre lo golpeas si te dice así y pues tal vez tu...-dejo a medias su frase mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Tal vez yo?- le incitaba a seguir, la verdad quería que el idiota confiara en mi, no porque me gustara, solo porque podríamos ser amigos.

-Estés enamorado de Gilbert- al terminar de pronunciar esa oración sentí como todos los colores se me iban de la cara.

-Antonio...¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE HACE PENSAR ESO?-le grite.

-Es que ya sabes lo que dicen, del odio al amor hay un solo paso- me respondió.

-Antonio, que te quepa esto en esa cabeza tuya, yo NUNCA me enamoraría de ese idiota-

-Me alegra oír eso, si no hubiera tenido que retar a Gilbert en un duelo a muerte- respondió mientras se reía.

-¿Por qué tendrías que hacer eso?- le pregunte mientras me sonrojaba.

-Para demostrar que no es merecedor de tu amor Lovi- dijo mientras me volteaba a ver.

Se acerco a mi, tomo mis manos, yo sentí como mi cara ardía furiosamente, lentamente se fue acercando a mi, nuestros rostros estaban a milímetros de distancia, el no detenía el agarre de mis manos. Coloco una mano en mi cabeza, muy cerca de mi rulo, sentía como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se concentraba en mi cara. Sentía mucho calor, el idiota llevo su otra mano a mi...mi..mi...ya para que negarlo, a mi entrepierna. Dios, por que no me matas ahora?.

Lentamente se fue acercando a mi, hasta que, el idiota cayo desmayado sobre mi, vi en su cuello una jeringa...en eso sentí como algo me tranquilizaba, trate de enfocar mi vista que se estaba nublando, solo alcancé a ver a una chica de cabello castaño cuando perdi el conocimiento.

_**Continuara... **_

...OmO...

Konichiwa!

Aquí la brujita, por hoy lo dejo así. Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por sus reviews y por haberme agregado a historias favoritas, significa mucho para mí:

**PrincesaLuna23:** JAJAJA! Es que Lovi es muy inocentón, además que...digamos que a el no le gustaria ser violado o hacer "eso" en un armario. Como todo italiano quiere que sea romántico. Gracias por el review!

**Nekolandia**: Aquí esta el siguiente cap, owo me dejaron hacer la obra porque mi maestra también era otaku y le gustaba el yuri y el yaoi, este año tendré que hacer una mas normalita (maldita maestra aburrida). Sniff por mas que comí esas cosas mas vitaminas no he crecido mucho TT_TT, lo de las zanahorias es cierto, no sirven, yo las como como conejo y mi vista es peor, aun usando lentes apenas veo desde la primera fila. Gracias por el segundo Chii-nya!

**Ying-Yang-Z:** Gracias, Lovi es demasiado inocente :B gracias por el review y por leer!

**LovinaxTonio95:** Como prometí en este cap ya se supo el significado de la _**Inocence **_, Igual yo :D como toda amante del spamano ame esa escena. -/- Yo represente a Arthur, me decían que fuera Lovino (porque nuestras actitudes son iguales) pero me daba pena, así que le di ese papel a una amiga. Sniff he hecho ejercicio pero no me funciona ni modo~ Gracias por el review!

**Mizuki Makino-sama:** Es que...em...les llego el sabor por..eh..COSAS DE BALTICOS! Gracias por el apoyo y seguir leyendo este fic raro. Gracias por el review y ¿me das parte de tu estatura? Si no mi maestra de física me seguirá preguntando ¿Creciste? Y luego dira: Ah es porque la bata te queda grande, sniff.

**Onny-Chan**: Gracias por dejarme decirte Onyy-chan :B, ajajaja"" Tu vecino es un mini-Ivan, si un día desaparecen las tuberías cúlpalo a el. Es que Lovino no veía anime, manga no doujinshis, hasta que una vez Japón visito a Feliciano y les enseño a Feliciano y a Lovino un doujinshi yaoi 18+...ugh..debo dejar de imaginármelos en cualquier situación. El dolor de estomago ya se me paso, lamento haberte preocupado. Fue culpa de abdominales, sentadillas, lagartijas, agarrarte de los tobillos de tu compañera y levantar tu piernas sin que toquen el piso, 60 cada uno de los anteriores mas 3 vueltas a la cancha de fútbol mas 3 pelotazos, uno en el costado, otro en la cara y otro en la cabeza, mas dos partidos de volleyball. Resultado = Dolor de estomago por fuera. Gracias por leer.

Gracias por leer.

Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

Dia duit!

(se abre un telón y aparezco en chibi con mi uniforme escolar, mi sombrero de bruja y el cabello suelto)

Yo: Este fic originalmente es un guión teatral que hice para una obra de la escuela (en la cual fui directora/guionista/actriz/productora/encargada del vestuario). Robaron mi USB por lo que este cap. es un poco improvisado al no tener el guión conmigo.

Este fic esta dedicado a mis amigas de la escuela que me han apoyado, a mi familia, y a todos los que han leído mi fic en FF.N que gracias por leerlo. También a mi maestra de español del año pasado que me dejo presentar esta obra tan rara.

Especialmente para _**Nekolandia**_

Por ultimo Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya-sama, solamente el fic es mío y uso a los personajes como marionetas para que hagan lo que me plazca

...OmO...

"Lovino en Wonderland"

Cap. 6

Al abrir los ojos note que estaba en una habitación iluminada, ugh..¿qué tenia con estarme desmayando a cada rato? Como sea, sentí un peso sobre mi cuerpo, me di cuenta de que estaba tirado en lo que parecía ser una alfombra, estaba tirado boca abajo y pude sentir la respiración de alguien en mi espalda, trate de moverme pero mi cuerpo seguía un poco inmovilizado, sentía que un par de esposas estaban en mis muñecas.

Escuche como se abría una puerta, escuche como unos pasos se acercaban hacia donde yo estaba, alcancé a ver a una chica, su cabello era largo y color castaño, tenia una flor rosada en su cabello, llevaba una falda negra y una chaqueta negra junto con un moño, tenia unas botas que le legaban arriba de las rodillas, sus ojos eran verdes, me miraban curiosa, lentamente se fue agachando.

-No tengas miedo, no les haremos daño- me dijo mientras me brindaba una sonrisa inocente, decidí creerle.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunte con un poco de inseguridad.

-Mi nombre es Elizabeta Héderváry, y soy el caballero de primer rango del rey de corazones- explico sonriente.

-¿El rey? Como sea, sácanos de aquí- le suplique.

-Lo siento pero los he encontrado a ti y a tus amigos en una de las casa del Rey de Corazones y es mi deber tenerlos aquí sin que huyan- me explico pacientemente.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunte preocupad...¡YO NO ESTABA PREOCUPADO POR ESE SEQUITO DE SUBNORMALES!

-Pues, en otras celdas tenemos a tu amigos, claro, excepto el que esta encima de ti- dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo y limpiaba ¿eso era sangre? De su nariz.

-...Déjame adivinar, es un idiota español, moreno y con cara de Navidad- respondí.

-Lovi~ Yo no tengo cara de Navidad- se quejo el bastardo.

-Callate maldición!, ¿Qué podemos hacer para que nos saques de aquí?- le rogué.

-Pues, tengo varias cosas planeadas y...ustedes quedarían perfectos con eso- respondió mientras en sus ojos se asomaba un poco de maldad, lo único que pude hacer fue tragar grueso.

Simplemente me di cuenta de algo, mi vida me odiaba, alguien allá arriba me odiaba o repito, en otra vida fui Hitler. Si hubiese sabido que esto sucedería hubiera preferido que me asaran vivo. Por alguna razón le tome confianza a la húngara, sabia que debía tener algo malo lo sabia, pero no le hice caso a mi sexto sentido y ahora estaba ahí.

Estaba acostado sobre una cama, boca abajo, con una mano apretaba una almohada y con la otra estaba comiendo un tomate, la húngara me corregía a cada rato sobre la mirada, debía ser lujurioso y sin ningún toque de inocencia pero, ¡¿CÓMO QUERIA QUE HICIERA ESO CUANDO SIGO SIENDO VIRGEN Y NUNCA HE SEDUCIDO A NADIE?. Para hacer crecer mi vergüenza, lo único que traía de ropa era una camisa, me quedaba grande y me habían ordenado que dejara los hombros y algunas partes descubiertas.

-Oye tu, ¿para que es esto?- le pregunte.

-Lovino, trátame con mas respeto o –levanto su sartén en modo de amenaza- solo así podrán salir de aquí-

-Ugh, esta bien- respondí resignado.

En eso escuche como la puerta se abría, por ella entro el idiota español, llevaba puesto unos pantalones ajustados y una camisa sin abrochar. Al verme vi como se sorprendía pero luego su cara cambio a felicidad.

-Bien chicos, les daremos un poco de privacidad, Antonio ya sabes que hacer- dijo Elizabeta mientras salía de ahí.

-Oye bastardo español! ¿Que se supone que tenemos que hacer?- pregunte mientras Antonio se acercaba a mi.

-Solo déjate llevar Lovi- me respondió con un tono sensual en su voz.

El bastardo se sentó junto a mi, me veía como si yo fuera una presa y el un cazador. Lentamente se acerco a mi, empezó a acariciar mi cabello, luego mis mejillas. Lentamente se fue acercando sin dejar de tocar mis mejillas, al estar a milímetros paro un momento, me miro con extrema ternura y deseo (?).

-Lovi, te amo- al pronunciar esas palabras sentí como un gran sonrojo se apoderaba de mi cara.

Lentamente se fue acercando, no soporte mas y lo bese...si..yo lo bese...el bastardo me miro con sorpresa pero luego siguió concentrado en el beso, yo cerré mis ojos, sentía como dulcemente el español me besaba, sentía su mano acariciando mi espalda, sentía como su lengua reclamaba por entrar a mi boca, en ese momento recordé algo, ese era mi primer beso y yo no era un facilote. Le negué la entrada a esa insistente y juguetona lengua del español, me separe de el para poder tener un poco de aire.

-Antonio, yo...yo no quiero ir tan rápido- le dije con un gran sonrojo en mi cara.

-Lovi, yo tampoco pero la verdad ya no puedo soportarlo mas, te amo demasiado- dicho eso se me tiro encima, quedando yo abajo y el arriba.

Volvió a besarme pero esta vez con pasión y deseo, yo no tarde en corresponderle. Su lengua lamía mis labios, demandando de nuevo la entrada, esta vez decidí dejarla entrar. Su lengua empezó a explorar mi cavidad bucal y al encontrarse con la mía, empezó a frotar la suya a la mía, eso era algo completamente nuevo para mi pero, se sentía bien, Antonio en ningún momento había dejado de acariciar mi espalda.

Dejo de besar mi boca para dedicarse a hacer un recorrido de besos desde mi boca hasta mi pecho...Antonio seguía acariciándome y no olvidaba ocuparse de mi boca, yo ya había despojado al español de su camisa cuando...

Por la puerta entro un hombre y nos miro sorprendido y enojado.

-Merda- fue lo único que pude decir.

_**Continuara...**_

...OmO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola!

Para quienes esperaban Lemon lo siento, todavía no me atrevo a dar ese paso.

Espero que le haya gustado!

Gracias por sus reviews y por haberme agregado a historias favoritas, significa mucho para mí:

**LovinaxTonio95 :** Pronto tendrán su duelo a muerte! JAJAJA! Yo también he pensado eso, además de decir : Si fuera hombre seria gay. Gracias por tu review!

**kikyoyami8:** Yey! una nueva persona me ha dejado review! Jajajaja! Lastima que este año no me toca con esa maestra. Gracias por leer y por el review!

**Eliza-Kagamine**: Otra persona nueva yey! El conjuro yaoista de la brujita esta haciendo magia! El spamano es mi favorito! Gracias!

**Nekolandia:** Gracias por todo el apoyo que me haz brindado :B, jajaja! Bueno eso de que las brujas no son malas es...bueno em...en mi defensa YO NO GOLPEO A NADIE! NI AMENAZO! Por eso no soy mala *.* tal vez, quizás. El hechizo yaoista es el que lanzo! Gracias n.n

**Onny-Chan**: Yo también tengo una amiga así, es que en la historia es un conejo y no se sentía que la que hizo de conejo en la obra me iba a asesinar (con sus abrazos me asfixia) gracias por el review!

**PrincesaLuna23:** Es que es el orgullo chino, se hace el macho pero también parece chica. Tienes casi la edad de mi hermana! Como nosotras aparentamos menos edad luego nos confunden, una vez iba a la escuela, ese dia entramos tarde por exámenes semestrales y cuando entre me dijo la señora de la puerta: Vas en la primaria así que tienes que traer colgando tu gafete. Y yo le conteste: Estoy en la secundaria. Lo peor fue una vez en un restaurante que se llama Panama que me dieron la carta de niños ewe. Gracias.

Saio!


	7. Chapter 7

Dia duit!

(se abre un telón y aparezco en chibi con mi uniforme escolar, mi sombrero de bruja y el cabello suelto y comiendo pan de muerto)

Yo: Este fic originalmente es un guión teatral que hice para una obra de la escuela (en la cual fui directora/guionista/actriz/productora/encargada del vestuario).

Este fic esta dedicado a mis amigas de la escuela que me han apoyado, a mi familia, y a todos los que han leído mi fic en FF.N que gracias por leerlo. También a mi maestra de español del año pasado que me dejo presentar esta obra tan rara.

Especialmente para _**Nekolandia**_

Por ultimo Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya-sama, solamente el fic es mío y uso a los personajes como marionetas para que hagan lo que me plazca

...OmO...

"Lovino en Wonderland"

Cap. 7

El tipo tenia cabello marrón oscuro y ojos violetas, usaba lentes y tenia un rulo. Vestía de forma muy elegante, en su cabeza llevaba una ¿corona? Si, estaba hecha de oro y tenia grabado un corazón. Dios, no me digan que ese tipejo es el Rey de Corazones...ojala no lo sea. Nos seguía mirando con enojo y confusión.

-¡Roderich-sama!- grito la húngara mientras llegaba corriendo.

-Elizabeta...¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto como lo haría una esposa que ve a su marido recién llegado borracho y con besos marcados en su piel.

-Etto...nada- respondió mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-¡Obaka-san! No me digas que **DE NUEVO **les dijiste a nuestros prisioneros que los sacarías de aquí si hacían cosas "yaoista" para grabarlos y subirlos a Internet- no era pregunta, era mas una afirmación, puff así que nos engañaron mala suert...espera...

-¡¿CÓMO QUE GRABARNOS Y SUBIRNOS A INTERNET?- grite mientras me ponia bien la camisa que momentos antes había quedado toda mal arreglada, Antonio se estaba poniendo la suya.

-Etto...uhm Lovino cálmate, yo si los iba a dejar salir y no le iba a decir al señor Edelstein que ustedes se comieron sus dulces- dijo Elizabeta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡¿QUÉ ELLOS HICIERON QUE?- grito furioso.

En eso un grupo de tipos altos aparecieron tenían agarrados al montón de sub-normales que viajaban conmigo. Estábamos en problemas, de alguna forma ocupábamos escapar. Empecé a verlos a todos a los ojos, Gilbert podía golpear a algunos pero los guardias tenían armas. Kuso, empezamos ha comunicarnos todos por telepatía, ya teníamos listo el plan.

-¡enciérrenlos Y hagan que me paguen el dinero de la comida! –grito el austriaco.

Con un movimiento rápido Tino logro soltarse, Yao golpeo a su opresor y goleo a otros guardias, junto con Tino salió corriendo. Gilbert empezó a golpear a todos para soltarse al igual que Francis que trataba de meter mano por lo que la mayoría de los guardias se fueron asustados. Todos logramos huir. Una alarma empezó a sonar, habíamos conseguido alcanzar a Tino y a Yao, ocupábamos encontrar una salida, un grupo de guardias llegaron y trataban de apresarnos, pero pudimos evadirlos y seguir corriendo pero, al darme cuenta me había separado de los demás, junto a mi solo estaba Gilbert, cuando llegamos a un lugar en el que al parecer nadie nos encontraría ahí pudimos sentarnos un momento.

-Oye idiota, nos hemos separado de los demás- le recordé mientras me sentaba en una caja que se veía sólida.

-Tienes razón chibi, espero que los demás estén bien sin mi awesome persona- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Nos quedamos por un momento en silencio, mis pensamientos vagaban, estaba preocupado por el bastardo de Antonio ¿y si lo encontraban? ¿y si lo asesinaban? Un extraño nudo se me formo en la garganta, el bastardo debe estar bien, se puede cuidar solo.

-Por cierto chibi, ¿por qué estas vestido así?- pregunto mientras señalaba mi pecho.

Baje la mirada apenado, no recordaba que solamente traía una camisa y unos boxer muy ajustados, apuesto a que mi cara se puso de color a la nariz de Rodolfo el reno.

-Pues, Elizabeta me obligo a vestirme así- declare abochornado, sobre todo porque recordé lo que Antonio y yo íbamos a hacer antes de que llegara el Rey de Corazones.

-Ohhh...Sabes, así te ves lindo chibi, con solo una camisa que te queda grande, unos bóxes ajustados y la cara toda roja- respondió Gilbert haciendo que me sonrojase aun mas.

-Cállate pervertido- le respondí mientras volteaba a otro lado.

-La verdad es que siempre le has parecido lindo a mi awesome persona- dijo Gilbert mientras veía el techo con un pequeño sonrojo. Yo solo pude sonrojarme y tratar de no golpearlo y decirle que el era territorio español...esperen..¡EL NO ERA TERRITORIO ESPAÑOL! Que conste.

-Te contare un secreto chibi, no le he contado a nadie sobres esto. Cuando quede huérfano, en realidad yo tenia un hermanito menor, nos separaron. A el lo adoptaron primero, por mas que trate que esos señores me adoptaran no lo logre. Cuando nos libramos de nuestra madre adoptiva yo tenia pensado ir a buscar a mi hermano, pero no perdimos. ¿Crees que me reconozca? – al preguntarme eso volteo a verme y me sonrió.

- Pues, ni que en el mundo la mayoría de las personas sean albinas y de ojos rojos- le respondí con una sonrisa, se quedo un poco desconcertado ante eso pero volvió a sonreír.

-Creo que tienes razon- respondió mientras reía un poco.

-¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?-

-Su awesome nombre es Ludwing- note un toque de melancolía en su voz.

Ludwing, Ludwing, alemán, wurts, macho-pata..tas...

-¡¿EL MACO-PATATAS NOVIO DE MI HERMANO ES TU HERMANO?- le pregunte/grite.

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Por desgracia, ¿es un tipo de cabello rubio, ojos azules y su cabello no ocupa gel para que ningún cabello se salga de lugar?-

-Si, es ese-

-...Es el maldito novio de mi hermano-

-Entonces eres el concuño de esta awesome persona-

-Dios mátame..-

-Seria awesome si fueras mío, desde que te conozco me has empezado a gustar, tu actitud, nunca me han gustado los que conquistas fácilmente, tu físico...- dicho eso se fue acercando a mi.

Estaba a milímetros de mi rostro, yo estaba en un gran shock, ese idiota era el hermano de Antonio, era el amigo de Antonio...y por mi culpa su relación de confianza y amistad se iba a ir por el caño...siempre por mi culpa, siempre hacia que las cosas buenas terminaran mal...siempre yo...sentí como una lagrima rebelde caía por mi mejilla, maldita lagrima..Gilbert, preocupado me empezó a secar las lagrimas que seguían cayendo.

Empecé a llorar mas fuerte apoyando mi cara en su hombro mientras él me trataba de consolar, siempre yo era el causante de todo mal en este mundo, la muerte de mis padres, mi culpa, no debí de haberlos apurado a que regresaran a casa...

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve llorando ni me importo, no supe cuando Gilbert empezó a abrazarme y besarme la cabeza...solo me di cuanta de todo cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

...OmO...

Ciao!

Este cap esta dedicado especialmente a:

_**Nekolandia**_: gracias por todo eres una dulzura n.n

_**Ana Velia: **_Felicidades! Representaras a nuestra escuela en la oratoria!

_**Luisa: **_=.= mujer, solo haces que nos preocupemos por ti.

_**Jackce**_: Es lo mas que pude de Prumano.

Aquí la única brujita capaz de viajar en el tiempo y en el espacio, enfrentarse a los Daleks, conocer a Charles Dickens, estar en una estación de juegos en la que si no ganas eres eliminado, pelear contra maniquíes que cobran vida, estar en el Satelite 5 en el 200,000, pelear contra aliens feos, viajar a Londres de 1941 cuando hay un bombardeo nazi...ah! y tener una maquina del tiempo llamada Tardis...hago todo eso...cuando veo "Doctor Who"

Por cierto..**¡EL MUNDO SE ACABARA EN EL AÑO 5 BILLONES! **

Gracias por leer, este cap. me costo mucho trabajo. Adivinen que, este año también tendré que hacer una obra de teatro ¡yey! pero como mi maestra es muy aguada y mala tendré que hacerla mas normal...Va a haber alguien disfrazada de Goku, y vamos a poner un abanico debajo de ella, van a mover lámparas haciendo la iluminación y lanzaremos piedritas y haremos el sonidito del "uh uh uh uh" jajajaja...ok no.

Gracias por sus reviews y por haberme agregado a historias favoritas, significa mucho para mí:

_**Nekolandia**_: Ciao! ^o^ gracias por los Chii! Gracias por el apoyo y por tus reviews! La brujita te envia de regalo un Pan de muerto! Saio!

_**PrincesaLuna23**_: Sip, ya por fin se le declaro a Antonio n.n no supe muy bien como ponerlo porque soy todo un caso en el amor, no se nada de el. Gracias por el review!

_**Jackce**_; Hola! Por mas que me esforcé no pude poner mas Prumano TT_TT gomenasai! Gracias por el review!

_**Onny-Chan**_: ewe ya ves que no pude hacer un lemmon y tenia que haber un bastardo que los interrumpiera y era austria n.n ajajaja! Si sucediera lo de la sangre en la vida real Elizabeta hubiera muerto por perder tanta sangre.

_**Mizuki Makino-sama**_: Es que, nunca me gusto el machismo que había antes de solo los hombres son caballeros y pues no se escuchaba bonito caballera. Ughh...lo siento pero aun no me enseñan ese hechizo en Hogwarts, entrare a la parte prohibida de la biblioteca, como soy Slytherin tengo acceso! Si no le preguntare a Dumbledore. Saio! n.n

_**Lovi Love:**_ Otra nueva persona me ha dejado review! ¡yey! (corre por toda su casa feliz) Te regalo una calaverita de dulce c: Es que, toda historia tiene su drama, si no la vida no seria divertida, te mando un abrazo y un beso n.n

_**Ying-Yang-Z**_: Ciao! Yey! mi fic es awesome! Gracias por tu review! Un abrazoooote!

Gracias a todos los que han leído el fic! Me siento eternamente agradecida con ustedes, un chocolate de mi parte!

Saio


	8. Chapter 8

Dia duit!

(se abre un telón y aparezco en chibi con mi uniforme escolar, mi sombrero de bruja y el cabello suelto y comiendo pan de muerto)

Yo: Este fic originalmente es un guión teatral que hice para una obra de la escuela (en la cual fui directora/guionista/actriz/productora/encargada del vestuario).

Este fic esta dedicado a mis amigas de la escuela que me han apoyado, a mi familia, y a todos los que han leído mi fic en FF.N que gracias por leerlo. También a mi maestra de español del año pasado que me dejo presentar esta obra tan rara.

-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U

"Lovino en Wonderland"

Cap. 8

Voltee a ver hacia la puerta, estaba un poco asustado de que fueran los guardias y que nos habían encontrado...pero me sorprendí al encontrar a dos ojos verdes, entonces me di cuenta de la situación.

1.-Gilbert me estaba abrazando.

2.- Gilbert me había dado un beso en el cabello.

3.- Yo estaba llorando.

4.- Yo estaba recargado en el pecho de Gilbert.

5.- Antonio veía feo a Gilbert.

6.- Antonio parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza a Gilbert.

7.- Antonio me veía dolido.

¿Cómo se llamo la obra? ¡EL ESTUPIDO, BASTARDO Y TONTO ESPAÑOL DE MIERDA MALINTERPRETO TODO!

-Antonio nosotros no...-trate de explicarle pero el me vio dolido y me interrumpió.

-Los estábamos buscando, encontramos una forma de salir- nos explico mientras se hacia a un lado.

Detrás de el estaba un hombre alto, rubio, ojos azules escondidos tras unos lentes, la verdad daba un aire de intimidación, al lado de el estaba Tino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, me di cuenta que estaba abrazado al brazo izquierdo del desconocido.

-Gilbert, Lovino, el es Berwald Oxenstierna. Un..ehm amigo de la infancia- respondió el finlandés mientras se sonrojaba y miraba a otro lado.

-¿El como nos puede ayudar aru?- pregunto Yao con signos de interrogación a su alrededor.

-Soy guardia d seguridad, se todas las salidas y las entradas que hay- contesto con un tono tosco (N/A: ewe no pude ponerle el acento sueco, soy un asco en eso).

-¿Y por qué nos ayudarías?-pregunto Gilbert.

-Para que no apresen a mi esposa- respondió el sueco.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, ya que, ¿Berwald tenia esposa? La verdad no parecía que tuviese esposa.

-Y...¿quién es tu esposa?- pregunte algo nervioso.

-Tino- respondió mientras abrazaba al finlandés por la cintura, el cual parecía un semáforo en rojo.

-¡SU-SAN! No digas cosas que no son ciertas- se quejo el finlandés mientras cerraba fuerte los ojos y le empezaba a dar débiles golpecitos en el pecho.

-Pero prometiste que cuando volviéramos a encontrarnos nos casaríamos- al terminar aquella frase Tino se quedo hecho piedra.

-Si,si ,si que linda pareja. ¿Podemos irnos ya?- respondió el español para sorpresa de todos.

Estuvimos caminando por los corredores de ese pasillo en silencio, no era seguro así que debíamos ser cuidadosos para que no nos descubrieran. En ese tiempo solo pensaba en Antonio, el muy idiota de seguro que esta enojado, en su cara tiene el ceño fruncido, wow y yo que pensé que nunca se enojaba...pero al parecer si se enoja. Puff no llevamos ni un día entero siendo novios y ya se enojo conmigo...YO NO DIJE NOVIOS! LA FALTA DE ALIMENTACIÓN YA ME ESTA AFECTANDO! OCUPO UN TOMATE O SEGUIRE DELIRANDO EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS!

No me di cuenta en que momento todos habían parado de caminar y por cosas del destino choque con Francis. Molesto mire hacia delante y les pregunte.

-¡Que esperan, ahí esta la salida es solo un paso el que deben dar!- les dije.

-Lovino, no deberíamos estar en este lugar- dijo Francis.

Enfoque mi mirada y vi un bosque, pero este tenia unas extrañas flores que cantaban, encima de un hongo estaba un gusano con una pipa de la cual salían figuras de humo, hasta podía jurar que una roca parecía un mochi (el de comida).

-¡¿DONDE MIERDA ESTAMOS!-grite mientras me arrastraban hacia aquel bosque.

-Si no me equivoco-aru, en Wonderland aru-respondió Yao mientras veía los árboles.

-Nunca pensé que ese lugar fuera verdadero- respondió Gilbert con una media sonrisa a la Soul Eater.

-Tino y yo vivimos aquí aru, sino nunca verías a un gato y a un conejo hablar aru...a menos que estés loco aru...aunque la verdad tu si pareces loco aru- respondió el chino.

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS LOCO? ¡MALDITO CONEJO! ¡YO SOY MEJOR QUE UN DIOS, ESTOY A SU NIVEL, POR LO CUAL NO ESTOY LOCO! ¡SOY OREE-SAMA & AWESOME SIMPLE MORTAL! ¡KESESESE!- grito/respondio Gilbert mientras hacia una pose extraña, de verdad, Antonio era tan tonto como para creer que el estúpido tipo con aires de grandeza y canas y yo éramos..amantes?

-Deberíamos regresar al edifi..cio-dijo Antonio mientras volteaba atrás y su cara se volvía como la de la protagonista de una película de terror que ve al fantasma o asesino yendo hacia ella.

Voltee hacia atrás y...ya no estaba el edificio!

-¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER?- grite empezando a entrar en pánico.

-Pues, Yao y yo vivimos aquí pero...uhm tal vez el sombrerero nos pueda ayudar- dijo Tino

-Iremos en parejas de dos aru, cada pareja tendrá un walki-tolkie para comunicarse con los demás aru- respondió Yao mientras sacaba unos palitos de diferentes tamaños.

El juego consistía en que los que agarraran palitos iguales irían juntos. Terminamos así:

Tino con Berwald.

Yao con Gilbert (se iban a matar entre ellos)

Antonio conmigo (tratare de arreglar la situación)

Francis solo...la verdad no sentía pena por el.

Así, nos separamos por el bosque cada uno con su respectiva pareja.

En otro lugar de Wonderland...

Arthur iba caminando mientras observaba maravillado el bosque, había muchas criaturitas lindas.

-¡Oh!¡Nunca había estado en Wonderland! ¡Es genial, me encanta!- gritaba emocionado- Pero...me pregunto para que me quiere ver Ivan.

En eso apareció Ivan, con su típica ropa y su típica bufanda, esta vez no llevaba consigo a sus achichincles.

-Buenas tardes Ivan- respondió Arthur nervioso, no era común ver al ruso sin sus achichincles.

-Ya te he dicho que me llames "jefe supremo Rusia" da~ - respondió el ruso con su sonrisa infantil.

-Jefe Supremo Rusia, ¿para que me quería ver?- pregunto el rubio absteniéndose de soltar alguna palabrota.

-Hoy me tienes que pagar con la _**Inocence**_ por darte clases.-respondió el ruso mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

-¡Eh! Jefe supremo Rusia, los que pasa es que ya se acabó la _**Inocence **_que había robado.-respondió nervioso el ingles temiendo por su vida.

-Hehh... Ya veo da. Recuerdas el trato, ¿verdad, Arthur? Decía que sino me pagabas con la _**Inocence **_las clases puntualmente, yo mismo me encargaría de matarte y obtener toda tu _**Inocence, **_y te quitaría la vida da- respondió el ruso con una sonrisa inocente.

-Sí lo recuerdo, pero… por favor, deme otra oportunidad –pidió asustado y temblando, como lo hacia el menor de los achichincles del ruso.

-Lo mismo me dijiste hace unos meses da, pero esta vez en lugar de darte más plazo, quiero que me traigas la _**Inocence**_ de una niña llamada Lovino da...dijo un niño llamado Lovino da está aquí en Wonderland.-respondió Ivan mientras desaparecía.

Mientras tanto con Lovino y Antonio...

Habíamos caminado pero no encontrábamos la casa, y al parecer los demás tampoco.

-Antonio-le llame pero el no me respondió- Antonio...-volví a llamarle y obtuve el mismo resultado- Joder Antonio!- le grite mientras le tomaba el brazo, haciendo que volteara a verme, el trato de soltarse pero a pesar de parecer frágil, tenia mucha fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres Lovino?- me pregunto fríamente...sentí como algo dentro de mi se rompía...ah! ya debía ser mi corazón, ocupo otro de repuesto, ocupo comprarme una caja de repuestos así me ahorraría menos en todos los que se me han roto y de seguro se me romperán en el futuro.

-Idiota, ¿por qué me respondes de esa forma?- le pregunte dolido.

-Lovino, ¿cómo quieres que te responda? Si no llevamos ni un día de amantes y ya me estas enga- sentí que el montón de corazones de repuesto que tenia se rompían, ¿acaso no podía ser tratado nunca con un poco de ternura?.

-¡¿NO SABIA QUE ERAS TAN IDIOTA? ¡YO NUNCA TE ESTUVE ENGAÑANDO TONTO! ¡TU SACASTE TUS ESTUPIDAS CONCLUSIONES SIN SABER NADA DEL TEMA! ¡YO...-no pude seguir gritándole porque empecé a llorar, mas fuerte que cuando llore con Gilbert.

Sentí que Antonio se acercaba a mi, me abrazo tiernamente y me empezó a limpiar las lagrimas besándolas.

-Lovi, yo lo siento, me hiciste celoso y muy posesivo...podrías explicarme que sucedió?- me pidió mientras me besaba la mejilla.

-Sniff..Gilbert y yo estuvimos hablando, pero el luego me confeso que yo le gustaba y yo...sniff pensé que...tu y el se pelearían por mi culpa y.. empecé a llorar y el sniff me empezó a abrazar, nunca paso nada entre nosotros sniff yo lo considero como un amigo o un hermano sniff- respondí, mientras pensé que lo veía como un concuño.

-Lovi lo siento, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, mas que de hacerme celoso, posesivo y haberme enamorado locamente de ti- respondió Antonio mientras me besaba, haciendo que mi corazón se volviera a pegar con Kola-loca.

_**Continuara...**_

-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U

Ciao!

Aquí la brujita tsundere! Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero, tuve un trabajo en equipo de historia, tenia que prepararme para la mesa redonda d español (saque 10!) y hacer el carrito de mouse en computación, el Instituto de Cerebros Oxidados (por la iniciales de mi escuela) me tiene ocupada. Antes de los agradecimientos:

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Este lunes empiezan los exámenes, así que quizás el próximo viernes o sábado actualice.**

Gracias por leer, me estoy llenando del espíritu navideño (ya hace frío!) ewe si alguien vive en un lugar donde haya frío la mayor parte del año y busca algo cálido y veraniego...¡Le cambio de país o ciudad!

Gracias por sus reviews y por haberme agregado a historias favoritas, significa mucho para mí:

**PrincesaLuna23:** ajaja! La verdad Roderich me cae mas o menos, me harta lo estirado y pues una amiga me pidió (amenazo, chantajeo) que lo pusiera en el fic ewe .

Gilbert: Em..lo siento pero soy tan awesome que tengo que cumplir con los mandatos de escritora-sama que me prohibió tomar a otras personas(susurro) Aunque parezca dulce y tierna no lo es, por dentro es mala, y ..y..

Yo: Bien gracias por tu review! n.n

**Ezaki**: Otra nueva persona! Te regalo un brownie :B Wow el domingo o.o En serio! Yey! jajaja la verdad es que si soy un poco floja a veces pero no soy como los zánganos. TTuTT en serio crees que llegue a ser tan buena escritora? OwO eres muy dulce gracias! Te mando un beso y un abrazo!

**Nekolandia**: Hola nee-chan! OwO es que me gusta pensar que el mundo no se acabara, quizás la raza humana se acabe pero el mundo quien sabe, :B además que creo fielmente lo que Doctor Who me dice. Aunque sigo penando que lo de que se acaba el mundo en el 2012 es mentira, ¿y si a los mayas se les acabo la piedra? O ¿el que hacia el calendario se murió y nadie siguió haciéndolo o ya no quiso seguir con eso? La verdad no creo mucho en eso, creo en mas cosas científicas como que las hadas y unicornios existen :B. Ciao!

**Jackce:** En serio! Que alivio, pensé que no te iba a gustar, gracias por el review un abrazote y un beso! (ewe tenia que ser mexicana) saio!

**aliza beth w**: Otra nueva persona! A ti te regalo un delicioso chocolate abuelita! Si~ iggy es un brujo o un mago (como quieras decirle) la _**inocence **_aquí ya supiste el porque n.n ya volvió a salir Rusia~ y habrá un personaje mas! ¿quien será? BIE un besote!

**Onny-Chan**: NOOOOO! Lo siento TT_TT cometí error de dedo! Se supone que debía decir: "-¡¿EL MACHO-PATATAS NOVIO DE MI HERMANO ES TU HERMANO?-"  
>Es que a Austria le va el papel (o por lo menos como mi retorcida mente se lo imagina) Actualizo rapido porque mientras escribo se me vienen las ideas. Ciao!<p>

**Lovi Love**: Es que cualquier fujoshi quisiera hacer eso (por eso existen los doujinshis) ewe me agrada que el dic divierta a la gente! n.n un beso!

Gracias a todos los que han leído el fic! Me siento eternamente agradecida con ustedes, un beso y un abrazo de mi parte!

Saio


	9. Chapter 9

Dia duit!

(se abre un telón y aparezco en chibi con mi blusa gris, mi pantalón de mezclilla y mis calcetas grises, mi sombrero de bruja y el cabello suelto y ojeras en los ojos)

Yo: Este fic originalmente es un guión teatral que hice para una obra de la escuela (en la cual fui directora/guionista/actriz/productora/encargada del vestuario).

Este fic esta dedicado a mis amigas de la escuela que me han apoyado, a mi familia, y a todos los que han leído mi fic en FF.N que gracias por leerlo. También a mi maestra de español del año pasado que me dejo presentar esta obra tan rara.(cayendo al piso mientras se duerme)

-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U

"Lovino en Wonderland"

Cap. 9

En eso vi como una hamburguesa se estrellaba contra nosotros, nos separamos rápidamente y vi con asco la hamburguesa, al voltear a ver al causante de esta asquerosidad, enfrente de nosotros estaba un joven mas o menos de la edad de Antonio, traía un sombrero verde, era grande y tenia un signo de dólares en un papelito que estaba en el sombrero, metido en una cinta negra, su traje también era verde…excepto por la chaqueta fea color café que traía…tenia la bandera estadounidense en la parte delantera, su cabello era rubio y tenia un rulo que desafiaba a la gravedad, sus ojos eran azul cielo y usaba lentes.

-No quisiera interrumpir pero, a el hero no le gustan las películas románticas- respondió, su voz era…irritante para los oídos de cualquier humano y/o animal.

-Para que andas de mirón!- le grite sonrojado mientras le aventaba todo cuanto estuviera a mi paso.

-Eh~ no es culpa del hero de que hayan elegido besuquearse enfrente de mi casa, si hubiese querido ver eso mejor hubiera ido al cine a ver "Amanecer" (N/A: OuO)- nos reclamo el rubio de bote.

-Argh! Sabes que por que no te =========================censurado por la seguridad moral de los niños===================¡EH!- le grite enojado mientras sacaba a flote mi extenso lenguaje florido digno de un marinero.

-Como sea, el hero no puede golpearte por ser débil-respondió en un susurro- regresando al tema, ¿qué hacen aquí y por qué solo andas por ahí con una camisa y unos em…bóxers- pregunto con una expresión traumatizada.

-Buscamos al Sombrerero, ¿sabes donde encontrarlo?- le pregunte un poco nervioso, el tipo era demasiado grande.

-Of course! Yo soy el sombrerero!- dijo/grito el idiota.

Voltee hacia atrás y vi a Antonio comunicándose con los demás, entonces mi cara se volvió roja al recordar algo….SOLAMENTE TRAIA PUESTA UNA CAMISA Y UNOS BOXERS!

-Eh~ Tu idiota con complejo de héroe, si de verdad eres un héroe…¿podrías prestarme unos pantalones?- le pedí con la vista gacha.

-Claro por algo soy un héroe!- respondió mientras me sonreía y extrañamente atrás de el apareció la bandera Estado Unidense.

El idiota (que se llamaba Alfred Foster Jones) me tuvo que dar unos pantalones negros (que me quedaban bien) ajustado que eran de su hermano menor. Después de eso nos invito tomar una taza de café con el mientras esperábamos a que llegaran los demás. Pasaron unos 20 minutos cuando escuche cierta canción:

Juguemos en el bosque

Mientras el lobo no está

¿Lobo estás ahí?

_Me estoy poniendo el sombrero_

Juguemos en el bosque

Mientras el lobo no está

¿Lobo estás ahí?

_¡Sí, y ahora iré por ustedes!_

Después de eso escuche gritos de espanto y vi a la manada de anormales corriendo hacia nuestra dirección mientras que Gilbert los correteaba (perseguía), cuando por fin iban a llegar con nosotros Yao tropezó con una piedra ocasionando que todos los demás cayeran sobre el.

Después de que se levantaran y como personas normales que no son se sentaran en la mesa con nosotros…

-Alfred aru~ hace tiempo que no te veía aru- dijo Yao mientras le sonreía al americano.

-Desde que Tino y tu se cayeron por el hoyo que había en el patio- respondió mientras se comía una hamburguesa del Mc Donald.

-Sobre eso, queríamos saber si el hoyo aun estaba abierto.-pregunto Tino mientras seguía comiendo su trenza danesa.

-Eh~ ¡EL HERO TAPO ESE HOYO POR QUE COMO HEROE NO PODIA DEJAR QUE ALGUIEN MAS CAYERA POR AHÍ!-

- Solo nos quedaría pedirle ayuda a una bruja o mago o a la Reina de corazones, pero desde lo de la comida es posible que nos asesine aru- respondió Yao mientras le daba un sorbo a su te.

-Pues, si no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí nos vamos- dijo Antonio mientras todos nos levantábamos de la mesa.

-¡Gracias por todo, Sombrerero!- agradeció Yao mientras salíamos de su casa.

Después de caminar un buen rato en silencio decidí hablar.

- ¿Cómo le haremos? No conocemos a ninguna bruja o mago.- pregunte con pesadez, me estaba cansando de caminar tanto.

-Tino, ¿no me habías contado que a la escuela que ibas había magos y brujas?-pregunto Berwald de repente.

-Eh? Ah si, pero no me llevo bien con ellos, solamente con uno pero…hace mucho que no ha ido a la escuela- respondió Tino con un deje de tristeza.

-¿Ustedes van a la escuela'- pregunte algo asombrado.

-Ahyaa! Claro que si aru, es como la escuela de los humanos pero en lugar de historia universal aprendemos la historia de Wonderland aru- respondió el chino.

Seguimos caminando cuando de repente de unos arbustos salió un chico rubio, ojos verdes y cejas pobladas.

-Itaa, esa caída me dolió un poco ¿no crees muffin?- dijo el desconocido mientras hablaba con el aire.

A todos nos apareció una gotita en la sien, cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia se nos quedo viendo y nosotros a el. Rápidamente se paro y se puso enfrente de mi.

-¡A…Alice! Te…¡te reto a un duelo por la _**Inocence**_!- grito mientras me apuntaba con el dedo.

Silencio~

-Ah, creo que te equivocaste aquí no hay ninguna Alice- respondió Antonio, haciendo que el otro chico se quedara en piedra.

-Ah, me equivoque…dammit…ah ya! Esta es para el próximo año. ¡Lovino Vargas te reto a un duelo por la _**Inocence!- **_me apunto con el dedo de nuevo.

-Una pregunta antes de asesinarte a balazos… ¿Quién eres tu?- le pregunte mientras los demás caían estilo anime.

-Yo soy Arthur Kirkland, el mejor mago que puede existir en todo wonderland, mi hechicería es la número uno en el mundo humano- respondió mientras sacaba su varita de 30 cm, hecha con pelo de unicornio y fibras de corazón de dragón, flexible…

_**Continuara…**_

Ciao! Aquí la brujita, ya se merezco que me fusilen, me hagan tomar leche, comer verduras y decir: Oliss y hacerme moxa! Gomen es que se me había ido la inspiración y nos pusieron proyectos! Pero aquí esta!

En serio lo siento el Instituto de Cerebros Oxidados me tiene muy ocupada y la computadora se descompuso porque no soporto tanto yaoi (ok no).

La canción del lobo no es mía, es una que cantábamos en mi infancia cuando jugábamos. **AVISO:** **El final de esta historia se esta acercando! Pero les tendré una sorpresa!**

**Gracias por leer en todo este mes que cumplimos juntos!**

Gracias por sus reviews y por haberme agregado a historias favoritas, significa mucho para mí:

**Onny-Chan**: ewe se vio necesitado a hacerlo, es que ocupaba salir el pobre Iggy ya fuera como aprendiz de Ivan (ugh..recuerdo cuando tuve que actuar así) Es que lovi siempre me ha parecido una niña~ y seria una linda niña~ ewe ya tuve la decencia de ponerle pantalones. Saio!

**sor3wa**: Me encanta matar a la gente de risa n.n Digo! Hacerlas reír tu sabes! Muajaja no te preocupes nunca dejaría que algo le pasara a iggy.

**Ezaki**: Yey! Soy la primera en darte un brownie! Un zángano son unas abejas que se la pasan con la abeja reina pero ellos no hacen nada, se utiliza como flojo. Este cap. También es corto gomenasai, owo me encanta el lovino tsundere! Nos vemos! Un abrazo de oso!

**Nekolandia**: Ciao! Jajaja! El fic que tienes de los chistes me estaba acordando de uno ahora, como soy adicta a los chicles y una amiga llevaba un montón de paquetitos de 4 piezas cada uno me termine comiendo 4 paquetes pero mientras los comía (masticaba) recordé el chiste de los chicles y…decidí ya no comer mas por un tiempo, la verdad me ayudo mucho a controlar mi adicción al azúcar. Un beso!

**Lovi Love**: OwO En serio casi lloraste? Jajaja es que Lovi es lindo, tierno, sensible y muy preocupon por los demás, owo que lindura, tienes razón Antonio siempre malinterpreta todo, saio!

**PrincesaLuna23**: Su-san siempre se preocupara por su esposa! Jajaja see es tan violable como dices pero siempre trae con el un arma!

Gilbert: Como la autora no me deja ser novio de las lectoras me tengo que conformar con los del fic.

Lovino: ¬¬ Cállate Macho Patatas, tienes suerte que no te haya disparado.

Yo: Ya cálmense…bueno saio! Tengo que separar a esos dos antes de que se maten entre si.

**Alizabeth**: Ta chan! Ya salió quien era el afamado sombrerero! La quiere para pagarle a Rusia las clases de magia. Quizás si aparezca~ quizás no aparezca~ tal vez ~ quien sabe~ ewe gracias! Salí bien en los exámenes pero no estudie nada! Un beso!

**Jackce**: Viva México! Feliz día de la revolución mexicana atrasado! Feliz 20 de noviembre! Iggy ya hizo contacto con los demás! Un abrazo, un beso, VIVA MÉXICO! VIVA! VIVA MÉXICO! VIVA! Y QUE VIVA LA ENSEÑA NACIONAL!


	10. Chapter 10

Dia duit!

(se abre un telón y aparezco en chibi con mi blusa gris, mi pantalón de mezclilla y mis calcetas grises, mi sombrero de bruja y el cabello suelto)

Yo: Este fic originalmente es un guión teatral que hice para una obra de la escuela (en la cual fui directora/guionista/actriz/productora/encargada del vestuario).

Tan rápido ya vamos a llegar al final!

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

Este fic esta dedicado a mis amigas de la escuela que me han apoyado, a mi familia, y a todos los que han leído mi fic en FF.N que gracias por leerlo.

-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U

"Lovino en Wonderland"

Cap. 10

_En el capitulo anterior…_

-Una pregunta antes de asesinarte a balazos… ¿Quién eres tu?- le pregunte mientras los demás caían estilo anime.

-Yo soy Arthur Kirkland, el mejor mago que puede existir en todo wonderland, mi hechicería es la número uno en el mundo humano- respondió mientras sacaba su varita de 30 cm, hecha con pelo de unicornio y fibras de corazón de dragón, flexible…

**-** ¡Espera! ¡¿Eres un mago?- pregunto Gilbert asombrado.

-Mmm…algo asi, por el momento soy aprendiz de mago- respondió el rubio con un toque de superioridad en su voz.

- ¡¿Eres una aprendiz? No importa que todavía no sea un mago, tal vez pueda ayudarnos aru- dijo Yao mientras daba saltitos poco masculinos de felicidad.

- ¿Por qué ayudaría a mis enemigos?- respondió mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- ¿Por qué somos tus enemigos? Cejón- pregunto Antonio con una mirada de si las miradas mataran Arthur ya estaría en el mismísimo infierno.

- ¡Porque debo robar tu _**Inocence **_para que Ivan no me mate!-grito Arthur mientras me apuntaba con el dedo de forma acusadora.

-Explícate- le respondí, no se porque pero, ese chico tenia algo con lo que me sentía igual a el. Sentía como si fuéramos iguales de cierta manera.

- Ivan es un mago y mi maestro. Cuando me convertí en su aprendiz me hizo firmar un contrato donde decía que si no pago sus clases con la _**Inocence **_puntualmente, el me mataría y se quedaría con mi _**Inocence.-**_respondió con un tono de tristeza en su voz…

Ugh…no podíamos dejarlo así, vi claramente las intenciones de los demás de no ayudarlo y dejarlo a su suerte, joder…son una bola de desgraciados.

-Ya veo… sabes deberías de unirte a nosotros, te protegeremos.- le respondí mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.

-Eh..Lovino aru, ven aquí un momento aru- me llamo Yao mientras me hacia gestos con la mano. Los demás ya se habían reunido en una bolita, cuando me acerque me tomo Antonio de la mano haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Lovi love~ sabes que te amo mucho, pero, no decidas las cosas por los demás- me respondió mientras me brindaba una sonrisa que hizo que me quedara hecho piedra, su sonrisa me atemorizo un poco.

-Es que se ve a leguas que ustedes lo van a abandonar- dije armándome del poquísimo valor que me quedaba.

-Lovino, ya tenemos suficientes problemas y agregando a un mago tendríamos mas, entiende eso por favor- me suplico Tino.

-Aun así! Esta en peligro de muerte! ESCUCHEN, EL VENDRA CON NOSOTROS ¡! KONOYARO!- grite mientras regresaba con Arthur enojado.

-Lo he pensado y…me uniré a ustedes- respondió con un poco de vergüenza en su voz.

- ¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí?- le pregunte amablemente.

-Claro, pero tenemos que caminar un buen tiempo. Me respondió mientras me sonreía.

Durante el camino Arthur y yo estuvimos hablando mientras la banda de retrasados mentales cantaban algo sobre como habían muerto 10 de los perritos. Descubrí que tenia hermanos mayores, y algunos menores, pero que todos siempre habían sido buenos en muchas cosas además de la magia, y todos querían que fuera como sus hermanos…era la oveja negra de su familia…al igual que yo…le conté que a mi también me pasaba eso, era opacado y comparado con mi hermano.

Pronto oscureció y decidimos dormir un poco esa noche, Antonio y yo nos quedamos haciendo guardia por si aparecía algo. Por alguna extraña razón el idiota no hablaba…que raro…NO ES QUE ME PREOCUPE POR EL! Solo que…eh…uhm…

-Oye idiota, ¿Qué tienes?- le pregunte tratando de no sonar preocupado porque no lo estaba!

-Lovi~ ¿tu me quieres verdad?- me pregunto mientras se acercaba mucho a mi rostro haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Eh…¡JODER TU YA SABES LA RESPUESTA BASTARDO!- le grite sonrojado mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

-Lovino, ¿enserio me amas?- me pregunto mientras me abrazaba, secretamente amaba cuando me abrazaba pero moriría si se enteraba de eso.

-Bastardo yo..yo..t5 709- le dije mientras me sonrojaba.

-Lovi~ no entendí nada de lo que me dijiste- me respondió mientras acercaba su cabeza a mi cuello.

-Tonto, aprende a hablar y escribir en murciélago- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Murciélago?-

-La palabra murciélago tiene todas las vocales, la M es el 0, U es el 1 y así sigues hasta la O que es el 9- le respondí con un toque de burla en mi voz.

- t5 709…te amo- dijo Antonio mientras se acercaba a mi y me besaba en los labios de forma dulce, la lengua de Antonio me pedía y exigía dejarle entrar cosa a la cual accedí de inmediato perdiéndome en sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda.

El beso paso de ser dulce a uno apasionado, Antonio me iba acariciando mientras me besaba, nos separábamos por la falta del maldito aire, él aprovecho para susurrarme que me amaba. Ansiaba sentir el toque del español sobre mi cuerpo, ansié sus besos. Nos tuvimos que separar porque si no acabaríamos haciendo "cosas indecentes" ahí mientras los demás dormían.

-¿Po…por que dudabas que te amaba?- le pregunte tratando de calmar mi agitada respiración.

-La verdad es que estaba celoso, me ignoraste durante este tiempo y te la pasaste hablando con el cejón, además de que le sonreíste! Apenas y con esfuerzo me has sonreído a mi- respondió mientras hacia que me sentara en su regazo.

-Idiota, sabes que yo no soy un facilote como para irme con cualquiera que pase por ahí, además que Arthur necesitaba una sonrisa de alguien, pero…si no fueras tan bastardo y no me dieras unos santos dolores de cabeza sonreiría mas- respondí con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Lovi~ Te comeré a besos para que siempre sonrías así y solo a mi- dijo mientras me recostaba en el pasto y me besaba, cayendo los dos en brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente volvimos a retomar el camino para regresar a casa. Llegamos a cierta parte del bosque en la que enfrente de nosotros había una gran puerta, Arthur nos indico que debíamos atravesarla para poder regresar al bosque en Italia. Cuando la atravesamos nos encontramos en ese bosque de frondosos arboles con la diferencia que…enfrente de nosotros se encontraban el tal Ivan junto con sus achichincles, el Rey de Corazones con su caballero Elizabetha y el chico suizo con una escopeta…todos nos quedamos hecho piedra…

-Merda, en otra vida fui Hitler- dije de repente, esa era la única razón por la de mi karma.

_**Continuara…**_

Ciao! Lo iba a publicar mañana pero mi madre acaba de avisarme que seria día de madre e hija así que lo publique hoy.

Ya nos falta muy poco para el final!

Es el fic mas largo que he escrito…aunque me alegra de haberlo publicado.

Gracias por sus reviews y por haberme agregado a historias favoritas, significa mucho para mí:

**Onny-Chan**: Konichiwa! Etto…mejor dicho yo era Arthur (versión femenina), lamento no haber aclarado antes lo de la vestimenta de Lovi~ un saludo!

**Jackce**: Jajaja! Se nota que uno de mis tantos traumas es Harry Potter? Me encanta que te guste la historia~ n.n me voy a ir a robar al cine posters de HP saio!

**alizabeth: **Lovino: Di la verdad, son una banda de anormales. Yo: Me morí de risa al imaginarme a Berwald jugando! Oh Dios! Aun me rio de eso! La verdad si fue una parte en el que te quedas WTF? Me alegra haberte traído a conocer una nueva pareja! Ajajaja el gringo loco? LOL un beso!

**Lovi-Love04: **Me alegra que ya tengas cuenta! (empieza a llorar) En serio escribo bien? (sigue llorando) gracias! Eres una lindura de persona! (sollozando) La canción me encanta, quise agregarle un poco de mi infancia…(se ríe) aun recuerdo cuando la tuvimos que cantar en la obra!LOL gracias por el apoyo! Un beso!

**PrincesaLuna23: **Gilbert: Yo también quiero jugarlo con las lectoras!

Yo: Cállate señor-Prusia-es-una-nación. (hace un puchero y Gilbert se va) Yo también vivía jugando eso n.n Ajajaja! Lovino luego pensara que su mal humor es porque tiene la regla! Un abrazo y un beso!

**Consejo: **Cuando jueguen manotazo con las cartas de poker (ir diciendo el orden de las cartas y si sale Joker o la carta que estas diciendo el nombre golpeas con la mano y la dejas ahí hasta que se vea quien fue el ultimo y se lleve las cartas) chequen que con quienes juegan no tengan las uñas largas o créanme se los pueden encajar _

Un beso y un abrazo!


	11. Final

Dia duit!

(se abre un telón y aparezco en chibi con mi blusa gris, mi pantalón de mezclilla y mis calcetas grises, mi sombrero de bruja y el cabello suelto)

Yo: Gracias por haberme apoyado durante este tiempo y déjenme decirles que…ESTE ES EL FINAL!

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

Este fic esta dedicado a todos ustedes personas detrás de la pantalla!

-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U

"Lovino en Wonderland"

Cap. 11

En el capitulo anterior…

_Cuando la atravesamos nos encontramos en ese bosque de frondosos arboles con la diferencia que…enfrente de nosotros se encontraban el tal Ivan junto con sus achichincles, el Rey de Corazones con su caballero Elizabetha y el chico suizo con una escopeta…todos nos quedamos hecho piedra…_

_-Merda, en otra vida fui Hitler- dije de repente, esa era la única razón por la de mi karma_.

-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U

-¿Pensaron que se salvarían de nosotros y tendrían una vida llena de paz y felicidad da? – dijo el ruso mientras soltaba una risa malvada, metió la mano a su abrigo sacando…una tubería! El loco ese tenia una tubería!

-Obaaka-sans! ¡¿Qué creen que hacen ahí sin hacer nada? ¡Córtenles la cabeza!- grito el austriaco haciendo que Elizabetha y el suizo tuvieran una pose amenazadora levantando su sartén y su escopeta respectivamente.

-Kesesese. ¿Creían que íbamos a venir a este bosque desarmados?- inquirió Gilbert mientras sacaba una espada de quien sabe donde. Francis saco de entre sus ropas un florete con filo y Antonio saco un hacha…bueno no puedo quejarme yo tengo una BERETTA 92F la cual saque.

Los demás para mi sorpresa también sacaron sus armas aunque a Berwald se le veía más que dispuesto a defender sobre todas las cosas.

-Da~ No importa si tratan de pelear da~, al final yo ganare y todos serán uno conmigo da~.- Declaro mientras que una sonrisa de esas que uno pone cuando le compran su pastel favorito adornaba su rostro.

-Eso ya lo veremos kesese, nunca nadie ha podido ganarle al Bad Friends Trio!- grito Gilbert mientras se abalanzaba contra el ruso, chocando la tubería con la espada haciendo chispas salir.

No me había dado cuenta que ahí había mas personas que, al parecer formaban parte del ejercito austriaco, uno de ello se abalanzo contra mi, digamos que los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo no eran mi fuerte pero, nada me mataba por intentarlo.

Empezó a tratar de darme cuchilladas las cuales logre esquivar (tengo que agradecerle al abuelo por las clases de baile), el tipo se alejo un momento de mi, escuche el sonido de las armas de mis compañeros, volteé de reojo por un momento para ver a Antonio, su expresión fácil había cambiado completamente, su rostro, el cual siempre estaba adornado con una cálida sonrisa, ahora había desaparecido por completo mostrando una sonrisa malvada y torcida, sus puros ojos esmeraldas estaban llenos de odio.

Volví a retomar mi pelea, esquivaba y le atestaba algunos golpes pero, no lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer que terminara fracturado el soldado. Tome mi arma y le disparé pero el idiota logro esquivarla antes de tiempo haciendo que la bala atinara en otro soldado que iba a atacar a Yao por la espalda mientras él golpeaba y daba patadas, me alegraba de que pudiera defenderse al saber utilizar el karate y kung fu.

Él tenia la intención de darme una estocada con el cuchillo en el estomago pero pude poner mi pistola a tiempo, espesé a dispararle y atestarle golpes que por fin estaban dando resultado, solamente me faltaba el tiro de gracia sin embargo, al hacerlo, mi contrincante se lanzo hacia mi haciéndome una herida en mi costado derecho, a pesar del dolor le dispare dejándole tendido en la tierra de aquel bosque.

La situación de los demás estaba por lo menos mejor, Yao había derribado a un montón de soldados, Gilbert estaba terminando de pelear con el ultimo achichincle del ruso, Berwald y Tino peleaban con un grupo de soldados defendiéndose mutuamente. Francis peleaba con Elizabetha y Arthur con el suizo, mientras que Antonio seguía peleando contra Ivan.

Empecé a caminar dispuesto a ayudarle a Antonio pero vi como un cuchillo pasaba rozando mis cabellos, al voltear al frente vi a una chica rubia, de ojos azules, llevaba un vestido largo de color azul marino, una cinta blanca en el cabello, un delantal blanco, medias negras y zapatos negros, en sus manos tenia algunos cuchillos afilados.

Ella se acerco a mi corriendo mientras me empezaba a atacar, estuve repartiéndole golpes y balazos, ninguna bala penetro el cuerpo de la rubia, seguimos peleando, poco a poco sentí como las fuerzas me empezaban a abandonar. La herida me estaba doliendo a horrores y los rasguños que me hizo la bielorrusa. Durante una milésima de segundo me distraje para observar la situación de mis compañeros…esa milésima de segundo la aprovecho la bielorrusa para clavarme uno de sus cuchillos en mi costado…empecé a ver como la sangre empezaba a salir de mi costado…caí al suelo empezando a sentirme mareado y desorientado.

A lo lejos distinguí un sombrero verde, haciéndome abrir los ojos como platos, el Sombrerero Alfred había venido a ayudarlos. Vi como pudo terminar con el chico suizo (no lo mato, lo amarro a un árbol) vi como gritaba algo hacia Antonio haciendo que se sorprendiera y corriera hacia donde yo estaba, dejando al ruso de lado, dejándole a Alfred para que pudiera seguir peleando con Ivan.

-No, no ,no Lovi, esto no puede estar pasando, te vas a poner bien, ya veras- me dijo mientras me tomaba y me posicionaba en el, haciendo que me recargara en su pecho y siendo rodeado por sus fuertes brazos.

-Antonio…- logre llamarlo mientras el me veía con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Qué sucede mi amor?- me pregunto mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con una mano mientras que con la otra trataba de detener el derramamiento de mi sangre.

-No…hagas nada estúpido. Le respondí con una media sonrisa. En eso llego con nosotros Arthur, en su cara se reflejaba una evidente preocupación por mi.

-¿Cómo esta?- le pregunto a Antonio.

-La herida se ve que es muy profunda- respondió Antonio con una gran tristeza en su voz y apunto de echarse a llorar.

-…Tengo una idea, ¿recuerdas que buscábamos tu _**inocence **_Lovino?- me pregunto a lo que yo asentí ligeramente- Pus no solo sirve para cambiar al mundo, si no que también tiene poderes curativos- respondió haciendo que Antonio recuperara su animo.

-¿Cómo debe de utilizarla?- pregunto Antonio.

-Solo debe conectarse con su yo interior- respondió Arthur.

-¿Mi yo interior?- logre articular.

-Si, despeja tu mente y piensa en algo bonito- me respondió.

Le hice caso a Arthur y cerré mis ojos, al abrirlos me encontraba en un gran huerto de tomates. Vi alrededor algo confundido y me di cuenta que muchas cosas eran muy grandes para mi gusto, empecé a caminar y pase a un lado de un lago, en el reflejo del lago vi a un pequeño niño de unos 5 años, sus ojos eran como dos grandes olivas, ese niño..era yo…

Seguí aminando hasta que, vi un jardín de lindas flores acompañadas de esculturas de ángeles, en el centro de todo encontré a un niño un poco menor que yo tenia pelo café, un rulo y ojos olivas como los míos.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba a el.

-Ah! Al fin llegas! Te has tardado mucho, me alegra que estés aquí, así ya no estaré solo por un momento.- respondió mientras me brindaba una sonrisa.

-Konoyaro, repito ¿Quién eres?- volví a preguntarle.

-Soy tu- respondió haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos- soy tú yo interior, yo se todo de ti y yo soy como en verdad eres-respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Mi yo interior?

-Sip! Soy como tu alma, me imagino que buscas la _**inocence **_verdad?- pregunto mientras que asentía con la cabeza- y...¿para que la quieres?-

-Para poder vivir- respondí mientras me sentaba junto a el.

-¿Para que quieres vivir? si siempre te has quejado de tu vida, además de que no es tan buena ¿No seria mejor si simplemente desapareciéramos y dejáramos de serle una carga al mundo?- pregunto mientras me contemplaba.

-No, nosotros no somos una carga para el mundo, además hay muchas personas que nos quieren- respondí enojado mientras me paraba.

-¿Cómo quienes? Feliciano siempre ha sido el favorito de todos, el abuelo solo nos hace caso cuando ocupa algo, Antonio y los demás de seguro solo te están usando porque saben de la herencia del abuelo o porque les das lastima!.- gritó.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! A pesar de todo Feliciano siempre nos ha estado apoyando! El abuelo si nos ha hecho caso, si no cuando nuestros padres murieron solo se hubiera llevado a Feliciano a vivir con el, los demás son mis amigos a pesar de mi carácter, ¡Y ANTONIO SI ME AMA, EL ME LO HA DICHO Y CREO FIELMENTE EN EL, ASI QUE NO DEJARE QUE UN NIÑATO COMO TU ME META ESAS IDEAS EN LA CABEZA!- Le grite totalmente enojado. Vi como se paraba y me empezaba a sonreír.

-Bien, eso quería escuchar- respondió.

-¿eh?-

-¿Ves los huertos de tomates y este jardín?- pregunto mientras que yo respondía que si- Antes todo esto estaba seco y solo había una pequeña plantita pero desde que empezaste este viaje con los demás empezó a crecer el huerto y la tierra se hizo fértil. Ten- me dio un pequeño frasquito transparente, dentro de el había una inmensa luz azul que me cegaba un poco.

-Esta es la _**inocence**_?- pregunte mientras mi otro yo asentía con la cabeza, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos me encontré en el bosque junto a Antonio. Lo primero que hice fue lanzarme a abrazarlo.

-Lovi! Estas bien- respondió mientras me empezaba a acariciar mi cabello y checaba mi herida que se había sanado completamente.

-Claro que si, no podía dejar que cualquier persona llegara y me quitara tu amor que me pertenece por derecho- respondí mientras le besaba en los labios dejando a los demás impactados. Cuando me separe de el vi como su cara estaba confundida a lo que rei un poco.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que nuestros enemigos estaban atados, todos, vi a Ivan atado pero a Yao hablando junto a el, cosa que me extraño.

-Al parecer Ivan quería toda esa _**Inocence **_para encontrar a Yao, según tengo entendido ellos tenían una historia de amor – respondió Tino con un sonrojo en sus mejillas porque Berwald le estaba besando la cara para luego proseguir con los labios.

Despues de eso retomamos nuestro camino a casa ya que la CIA y el FBI y los tipos de CSI Wonderland habían llegado para apresar a nuestros contrincantes. Durante todo el trayecto Antonio me llevaba cargando como princesa, la verdad no me molesto mucho ya que podía aprovechar para besarle y hacerle mirarme. Berwald y Tino se había ido a wonderland de regreso junto con Alfred y Arthur que, al parecer se habían empezado gustar, claro que me prometieron que me visitarían y que luego nos llegarían invitaciones para la boda del sueco y el finlandés.

Yao no quiso regresar porque dijo que Ivan no iba a estar en Wonderland y no tenia nada que hacer ahí así que se quedaría esperarlo fielmente en el mundo humano. Después de unas pocas horas logramos salir de ese bosque y divise la casa de mi abuelo. Al llegar Antonio me bajo y pude tocar el timbre.

-Lovino!- grito mi abuelo al verme mientras se me abalanzaba para abrazarme.

-Ugh, hola abuelo.- respondí divertido.

-Me alegra tanto verte nieto mío- respondió mientras nos parábamos y veía a mi amigos- ¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-Abuelo, ellos son mis amigos, Yao Wang, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Francis Bonnefoy y Antonio Fernández Carriedo, el es mi…mi novio- respondí mientras mis mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.

-Te pierdes por unos días y ya tienes novio!. Grito mi abuelo mientras veía a Antonio- Espero que aun no le hayas quitado su virginidad a mi lindo nieto-

-Abuelo no digas eso! Y ya sabes lo que pienso…hasta el matrimonio me sucederá eso- respondí mientras me sonrojaba.

-EH! LOVI!- grito Antonio mientras me abrazaba y de seguro empezaba a sacar cuentas para una boda.

De pronto aparece una niña de unos 10 años como máximo (13 años ¬¬) con cabello chino, lentes, cabello negro, usando una pantalón y una blusa gris con unas calcetas rojas. En su mano una carpeta con hojas dentro.

-Después de eso el Bad Friends Trio y Yao decidieron vivir de arrimados en casa de Lovino, aunque también se le suma Ludwing que desde la desaparición del italiano mayor se había empezado a quedar ahí para "hacerle compañía en las noches" a Feliciano…-

-Espera no!- grite mientras ella me callaba.

-Cuando Ivan salió también se fue a vivir de arrimados con ellos, y todos vivieron felices por siempre….tal vez…quizás…Fin-

**FIN**

-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U-.-U

Ciao! Fin (empieza a llorar) Fue genial compartir este tiempo de vida con ustedes mis queridas lectoras (sigue llorando) gracias por el apoyo de todos ustedes en este tiempo. Lastima que todas las cosas llegan a su fin. Pero pronto volveré! Con mas yaoi y fics que repartir!

**Jackce: **Harry Potter estuvo en mi infancia, pubertad y adolescencia! Sniff lastima que ya termino! Que hagan una peli de los hijos XD ewe sep a veces son medio OCC'S los personajes, gracias por el apoyo!

**sor3wa: **Sep, siempre he pensado que serian buenos amigos n.n los celos de Antonio son lo mejor! De alguna forma paga Lovi por las cosas buenas que le pasan! Un abrazote!

**Nekolandia:** No te preocupes, a muchos nos pasa (sonrisa triste) gracias por haberme estado apoyando desde el inicio de esta loca idea (rompe a llorar) un beso!

**alizabeth: **Es que en mi escuela asi me comunico por medio de papelitos n.n Pues últimamente se esta poniendo de moda las historias de cuentos versiones hetalianas pero, yo siempre voy en contra de la moda, quizás en el futuro escriba otro. Un abrazo

**PrincesaLuna23: **OwO Yao se hace el macho! Yo siempre les digo lo del karma a mis amigas y a mi pocas veces me pasa! Yeah! Un beso!

Bueno, es todo (sonrisa triste) fue un gusto haber publicado esta rara hitoria y que tuviera seguidores.

Un beso y un abrazo desde una costa del océano Pacifico TTuTT


	12. Omake

Aparece una jirafa de manchas rosas

-Konichiwa, se preguntaran ¿Por qué una jirafa esta presentando el cap? Pues fácil, a la autora le encantan las jirafas y las chispas con formas de dinosaurios así que me compro en un bollito y aquí estoy! Muchos pensaron que este seria el fin pero hay algunos cabos sueltos- responde la jirafa mientras camina de un lado a otro.

En eso aparece Lovino con el seño totalmente fruncido.

-¿¡POR QUE MIERDA UNA JIRAFA ESTA PRESENTANDO EL CAPITULO! ¡A MI NUNCA ME DEJO PRESENTARLO!- grita enojado, mientras aparece Antonio y se lo lleva de ahí mientras el menor forcejea.

-Bueno iniciemos este OMAKE- dice la jirafa mientras sale de ahí.

"Lovino en Wonderland"

OMAKE

Ya he cumplido 2 meses desde que volví a casa del abuelo junto con esa tanda de idiotas, gracias a Dios había muchas habitaciones para que los demás vivieran ahí. Arthur, Alfred, Tino y Berwald nos visitaban continuamente pero, muchas veces son todos un tremendo dolor de cabeza, Arthur se empieza a pelear con Alfred por haber insultado su comida mientras el otro se ríe de una forma que siento que mis oídos estallaran en cualquier momento.

Por otro lado están Berwald y Tino discutiendo (mejor dicho Tino es quien discute)que el menor no se pondrá un vestido de novia ni que el mayor tenga una despedida de soltero, por el amor de Dios todos sabemos que Tino terminara usando vestido y de una forma u otra Antonio y los demás arrastraran a Berwald a una despedida de soltero.

Luego están Yao e Ivan que, el ruso se la pasa contándole a The Bad Friends Trio y a mi abuelo su vida egh…cofcofsecofxualcofcof mientras que el moreno se la pasa tratando de callarlo, lo ha amenazado, le ha suplicado, hasta se ha hecho su esclavo por 1 mes para que dejara de contar esas cosas pero el ruso no le hace caso. Mientras que mi tonto hermano y el Macho Patatas andan planificando un viaje por el mundo y mi hermano le discute mucho por ir a Francia mientras el otro quiere ir a Alemania, cada vez que planean el orden de los países a los que irán se pelean pero al final mi hermano gana. También están Gilbert y Francis siendo…Gilbert y Francis.

Mi relación con Antonio esta yendo sorprendentemente perfecta, aunque no lo quiera admitir frente a los demás, el español es muy buen amante, se preocupa mucho por mi y es demasiado celoso, con solo decir que un día en el que me quede en casa mientras los demás iban a comprar el mandado, esposo a Gilbert (que también se había quedado) en una silla, aunque…también a veces podía llegar a provocarme para hacer "eso" ,claro esta que yo lo rechazaba y en venganza le provocaba también pero luego me iba de ahí, aunque…ha habido ocasiones en las que casi…de tan solo recordar eso hace que me sonroje.

-Lovi~ ¿estas bien? Estas todo rojito como un lindo tomate- dijo de pronto el bastardo sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien estúpido- le respondí mientras me acomodaba mas en él. Hace tiempo que no podíamos pasar tiempo a solas, el día de hoy los demás se fueron a…a un lugar al cual no me importo ir y ahora estábamos sentados en el sillón de la sala.

-Sabes Lovi, te amo mucho- dijo de repente el bastardo haciendo que un feroz sonrojo se apoderara de mis mejillas.

Lentamente el bastardo español se acerco a mi dándome un tierno y dulce beso, una de sus manos se poso en mi espalda acercándome mas a el, mientras que con la otra empezaba a tocar mi cara. Yo pose una de mis manos en su cabello, el beso lentamente se fue volviendo mas intenso, su lengua ya estaba dentro de mi cavidad bucal explorándola a pesar de que ya la conocía muy bien. Nos separamos un poco por la falta del estúpido aire pero volvimos a besarnos. Antonio me fue acostando en el sillón. Retiro su mano de mi espalda para posarla en mi cabello, extremadamente cerca de mi rulo, sentí que me sonrojaba mas, los besos que Antonio me brindaba yo los correspondía al instante, su mano por fin había tocado mi rulo haciéndome gemir, Antonio se veía divertido con la situación, lo jalaba, lo apretaba y lo acariciaba haciéndome gemir mucho mas fuerte y con un feroz sonrojo en mi cara, además de un calor que se va apoderando de mi cuerpo.

El español se separa y me besa el mentón y así sigue mientras me despoja de mi camisa, a pesar de pasármela gimiendo por cada movimiento de Antonio logro quitarle la camisa, el español ha estado jugando con mis pezones durante un buen rato haciéndome sonrojar, él recuerda que dejo mi boca desatendida así que de una forma muy pasional me besa, tenia que venir del país de la pasión. Una de sus manos empieza a bajar por mi pantalón introduciéndose en el haciéndome jadear y gemir, se separo de mi y empezó a besar mi cuello y a dejar marcas por todo mi cuerpo reclamándolo como suyo…todo era perfecto hasta que…

-¡QUE RAYOS PASA AQUÍ!- grito mi abuelo, Antonio y yo nos quedamos viéndonos con ojos como platos mientras el bastardo sacaba su mano de mi pantalón. Al voltear a ver a los demás todos estaban en estado de shock y mi abuelo muy enojado.-¡ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO ALEJA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI NIETO!¡ LOS DEMAS A SUS HABITACIONES AHORA MISMO!- rápidamente nos separamos y nos sentamos en el sillón mientras los demás se iban a sus habitaciones.

-Es tu culpa bastardo- le dije.

-Lovino, esto es solamente tu culpa, me estuviste provocando todo el día y mas con ese pantalón tan ajustado que tienes- respondió.

-No es cierto! Es tu culpa!- grite.

-¡DEJEN DE PELEAR!- grito el abuelo al sentarse en el sillón frente a nosotros- Escucha Antonio, tu eres el culpable, esto muestra que no eres un joven decente ni respetuoso como creí que eras, tsk si eso es lo que le haces a mi nieto en MI PROPIA CASA no quiero saber que será cuando vivan juntos. Pensaba que no tendríamos que llegar a esto, pensé que seria como con Feliciano que Ludwing no lo tuvo que hacer pero, no me dejas elección-

¿A que se refería el abuelo? Algo que el Macho Patatas no había tenido que hacer…esperen…oh oh…esto es malo.

-Abuelo no puedes hacer eso.¡HACE AÑOS QUE LA FAMILIA VARGAS NO USA "ESE METODO"!-

-Lovino, las demás personas que no hicieron "ese método" no andaban tratando que el o la Vargas se embarazara antes del matrimonio-

-Lovi, ¿de que están hablando?- pregunto Antonio un poco incomodo.

-A una tradición pasada de la familia Vargas, decía que si alguien se quería casar y pasar el resto de su vida con un Vargas tenia que ser el vencedor de un combate contra otro pretendiente del Vargas, pero después eso solo se utilizo para quienes se acostaban o trataban de acostarse con un Vargas antes del matrimonio debían hacer este método para saber si realmente estaba enamorado del Vargas o solo era pura calentura- respondí.

-El duelo será mañana, Lovino, hoy dormirás con Feliciano- respondió mi abuelo mientras nos íbamos a nuestras habitaciones totalmente preocupados.

_**Continuara…**_

Ciao! Aquí la Brujita! Me alegra haber regresado, ya el segundo omake será (ahora si) el ultimo capitulo. No me resistí a poner un combate en la que Antonio debía luchar por el amor de Lovino.

Ahora contestare los reviews! Gracias a todos!

**alizabeth:** Guardan las armas en lugares especiales (entre sus ropas) jajajaja! See~ pobre abuelo de Lovi, el pagaba la cuenta del agua, luz y electricidad de todos owo un beso.

**Nekolandia: **Ya falta poco para el verdadero fin~ Muy pronto publicaré mis otros fics ~ un abrazo~

**Karura Suzume**: Una nueva persona me deja review! Wii! LOL enserio tenemos la misma edad? No escribo tan bien~ No te preocupes el internet es un mañoso. Adivinación? Conociéndonos en tiempos del Messenger? Ajajaja! Recuerdo cuando escribí el SuFin…se nota que no sabia escribir (se deprime) gracias un beso.

**Onny-Chan: **No te preocupes, así también me ha pasado~ gracias, ese era el chiste, que fuera para levantar el animo :B UN ABRAZO

**PrincesaLuna23: **Creo que se escribe como Magdalena pero la verdad no estoy segura, ajajajajaja el abuelo ya los encontró haciendo cositas antes de la boda! Muajajajaaja! Al parecer terminaste con una fanática Gilbert.

Gilbert: O,O espera, invadir mis regiones vitales? Gomen pero soy tan Oree-sama que nadie las invade! Yo las invado!

Yo:¬¬ anda, vete a hacer una revuelta por los derechos de los pollos por ahí.

**Jackce: **Se nota que me encanta ver CSI? LOL un beso!

**RamenSharingan-chan: **Otra nueva persona! (da vueltas en círculos) Fuck yeah! Claro, soy orgullosamente mexicana! O como dice el anuncio, MEXICANA DE CORAZON! Soy buena escritora? OwO gracias~ un beso!

Esto es todo, esta semana terminare este fic y publicare uno nuevo n.n ya solo dos semanas para que termine la escuela yey! Y 21 días para el cumpleaños Takano Masamune! Y 22 para Navidad! Un abrazo desde el una costa del Océano Pacifico!


	13. Omake 2

Aparece Lovino.

-Ciao, hoy por fin me deja la autora presentar el capitulo de hoy, bien, muchas gracias por haber apoyado a la floja de la autora en estos caps.- dice mientras manda un beso- Por desgracias este es el ultimo cap, ella quería que es dijera que-

-Lovi~! Dame un beso!- llega Antonio mientras abraza a un muy apenado italiano.

-_Stupido _aléjate konoyaro!- grita mientras trata de quitarse al español de el.

-No~ Te dejare cuando me digas que me amas y me des un beso-

-No lo hare!-

Si lo harás~-

-No!-

-Si!-

-No!-

-Si~!-

-No!-

-Si~!-

-No!-

-No~!-

-Si!-

-…-

-..-

-Me debes un beso Lovi~ - grita Antonio feliz mientras se acerca a SU Lovino.

-Ugh…Bastardo- susurra Lovino mientras se pone de puntitas para besar al español.

Aparezco yo…

-Ehm…hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!- sale corriendo.

^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j

"Lovino en Wonderland"

"Omake 2"

Cuando me desperté…no me sentí agusto, joder, quizás me había acostumbrado demasiado a dormir con el idiota español. Dormir con mi hermano era toda una batalla, nunca puedes descansar, siempre me empuja y me tira de la cama o pone sus piernas y brazos sobre mi, me abraza muy fuerte (me sorprende no haber muerto de asfixia) o se la pasa cantando toda la santa noche! Para mi desgracia todo eso me sucedió eso noche, cuando fui al baño a bañarme pude ver ojeras debajo de mis ojos…merda.

Baje a desayunar y todos ya estaban desayunando pero el ambiente era algo tenso, me senté y empecé a comer mis hot cakes con forma de tomates, hoy seria el gran duelo entre Antonio y otra persona, la verdad esperaba que Antonio ganara, quizás ya le había tomado demasiado cariño al bastardo como para dejar que por una estúpida tradición me lo quiten…ok eso no sonó muy bien.

-El duelo será al mediodía- informo mi abuelo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y salía de ahí.

Vi como Antonio tenia a su alrededor un aura de miedo y nerviosismo así que me acerque a el y yo le bese la mejilla para tranquilizarlo un poco…¡NO ES QUE EL DIOTA BASTARDO HIJO DE SUS PADRES ME PREOCUPARA! Es que… si él no gana, tendré que casarme con alguien que ni conozco…¡ajajaja! ¡LO VEN CLARO QUE ES POR ESO!

El idiota bastardo me dedico una sonrisa que me causo un gran sonrojo en las mejillas, Salí de ahí y fui a tomar una siesta debajo de un árbol. Caí rápidamente en brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté porque sentí algo raro en mis muñecas al ver que era, vi que las tenia esposadas y estaba entado en una silla con los tobillos atados a ella. Oh no! Donde esta el bastardo cuando necesito que me salve! De seguro que son de alguna mafia! Oh no! Tal vez son guaruras del tipo al que empuje en el kínder y venia para vengarse!

Escuche como se acercaban unos pasos, mi cara se lleno de miedo y tenia ganas de llorar…de forma masculina, claro. Cuando por fin vi quien era la persona que caminaba hacia mi me lleve una gran sorpresa, frente a mi se encontraba Elizabeta Héderváry pero, esta ves no vestía uniforme de batalla, vestía un vestido verde con un delantal blanco.

-Me alegro que ya hayas despertado Lovino- me respondió con una linda sonrisa.

-¿No deberías estar en prisión?- le pregunte un poco confundido.

-Mis compañeras del club yaoista me pagaron la fianza y además me rebajaron la condena por buena conducta-

-¿A quien sobornaste?- pregunte con una ceja levantada.

-Al guardia…y al juez…y al jurado… nada mas ellos-

-¿Qué se supone que quieres hacerme estando así?- pregunté con un poco de temor.

-Fácil, Feliciano me conto lo del desafío y pensé que deberías apoyar a tu amado Antonio ¿no crees?- me pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Oh, Dios. Feliciano, cuando salga de aquí voy a matarte-susurre.

Después de varias horas de golpes, insultos, lagrimas, quejas, chantajes, etc. Llego la hora del enfrentamiento, yo quería quedarme en ese sótano hasta mi muerte pero Eli me saco arrastrando de ahí y llevándome al jardín donde seria el duelo. Al llegar me quede impresionado porque el jardín se había convertido en una arena de box, hasta había vendedores ambulantes. Arthur tenia el traje del referee y estaba instalando una campana, en una esquina estaba Antonio, llevaba un short color rojo y su torso desnudo, se podían ver sus bien marcados músculos…y su abdomen de lavadero…uh Antonio es sex…¡YO NO IBA A DECIR SEXY!, en otra esquina estaba…¿Gilbert? Con un short amarillo pollo con letras grandes diciendo: Awesome. Definitivamente Antonio debía ganar.

-¡OYE ANTONIO!¡TE TRAIGO UN REGALO!- Grito Elizabeta mientras me sacaba de mi escondite.

Vi como Antonio se ponía totalmente rojo y los demás (la otra bola de anormales) empezaron a silbar. Yo iba vestido con una falda MUY corta color roja y una blusita pegada a mi cuerpo color amarilla de manga corta, combinado con unas medias negras que me llegaban a la rodilla (la falda era aun mas corta) y unos pompones color rojo combinado con amarillo.

-Anda Lovi, anima a Antonio-me dijo Elizabeta mientras sacaba su sartén.

-Antonio…¡MAS TE VALE QUE GANES IDIOTA!- le grite mientras le guiñaba el ojo y le mandaba un beso, haciéndome enrojecer por el simple hecho de hacer eso.

-Lovi!¡DESPUES DE QUE GANE TE INVITARE A CENAR!- me grito brindándome una sonrisa.

-¡BUENAS TARDES GENTE! – grito Arthur con el micrófono- ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL DUELO CANTEMOS! –

_Los siete mares son como mi patio trasero_

_Romance y el saqueo_

_Puedo administrar casas de vacaciones en la India y Hong-Kong_

_Fuuu_

_El té es delicioso!_

_Voy a seguir adelante en un caballero, como la moda!_

_Ser inteligente es importante!_

_Te mostraré mi compostura_

_Desde la cuna a la tumba!_

_Hay cosas que yo creía!_

_Hadas, maldiciones, fantasmas, magia_

_Mi sarcasmo es de buen gusto_

_Reír, reír, ¡adelante!_

_Mediante la lectura de las siete estrellas_

_Puedo predecir el futuro_

_Curry, cocina china, mis comidas de vacaciones_

_Pastel de carne es deliciosa!_

_hay que retroceder ante el comportamiento incivilizado_

_Tanto las costumbres y la tradición,_

_El chiste es bueno, así_

_Sin dolor no hay ganancia!_

_Las órdenes son órdenes!_

_Creo que tiene razón!_

_En los fenómenos, la silla de Busby, las predicciones de_

_Fantasma Antigua-citación_

_Mi última arma, ven fuera!_

_Una dieta sencilla es la prudencia de un caballero_

_Si surgen problemas, utilizar algunas especias a tu manera!_

_No dicen que sabe mal! Que la carne asada es también una cocina Inglés!_

_Té de la tarde es el mejor!_

_Por cierto, poniendo en la leche condensada es de estilo militar! ... no es cierto?_

_Bien está lo que bien acaba! That's right!_

_Un ejército de ganar no reconocerá la derrota!_

_Mi sarcasmo es de buen gusto_

_Reír, reír, ¡adelante!_

-¡AHORA PRESENTAREMOS A LOS CONTRINCANTES!-grito Arthur totalmente emocionado- En la esquina de pollo tenemos a ¡GILBERT! Según el internet su nombre viene del Inglés, Alemán o francés, significa confianza!- mientras los demás gritan con fervor.- En la esquina tomate tenemos a ¡ANTONIO! Según el internet su nombre viene del Italiano, Español, Griego o Latín, significa persona fuerte, estable y enérgica; suele conseguir en esta vida lo que quiere, gracias a su paciencia. Que empiece la pelea!-

La pelea empezó con golpes que se daban pero ninguno parecía ceder, ya después de 20 rounds Antonio gano, emocionado fui a darle un beso en la boca.

-Lovi, no podía dejar que alguien te tuviera- dijo Antonio mientras me abrazaba.

-Hey no soy una posesión- le dije enojado.

-Oh…lo siento-

-Idiota, solo por eso cuando nos casemos dejare que me hagas lo que quieras en la Luna de miel- le respondí algo rojo.

Pro lo que no sabia era que Antonio esa noche me iba a pedir matrimonio y 2 meses después, en la Luna de Miel me arrepentiría completamente de lo que dije este día.

**Fin.**

^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j^j

Ahora si ya es el final!

Gracias a todas!

**Yueuzumaki**: Ciao! Gilbert fue el afortunado! Un beso!

**Nekolandia**: n.n Ahora si ya es el final, de nada. Je? Brujita-chan? LOL nadie me ha llamado asi~ un beso!

**PrincesaLuna23**: Es que soy enviada de Finlandia para hacer feliz a la gente n.n Tu me diste la idea de vestir a Lovi de porrista! Al parecer el señor awesome será violado~ algún día te lo mando de regalo~ un beso.

**Jackce**: Ya esta la continuación! Un beso!

**RamenSharingan-chan**: LOL, según dicen la palabra mas usada de los mexicanos es chingon! No te preocupes, a cualquiera se le pasan. Soy del hermoso estado de Sinaloa n.n La matricula de la camioneta de mi casa tiene un tomate yey! Un beso.

Fue bueno haber estado estos meses con ustedes.

Sinceramente gracias.


End file.
